Desenmarañando el futuro
by Kissi Hernandez
Summary: Una tarde tranquila se convierte en caos,tristeza,conflictos internos. Harry y compañía harán un viaje que les ayudará a desenmarañar el futuro. Hay imágenes que se niegan a creer : Hermione y Harry casados, Ron muerto , Draco y Giny con una dos los derechos de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.wling , lo que no reconozcan me pertenece a mi sin fines de lucro.
1. Chapter 1

**Mi sexto año**

 **Harry Potter**

Me sentía inquieto, por más que quisiera ya no podía conciliar el sueño, y los ronquidos de Seamus no eran de ayuda. Mi cabeza era un lío, primero las clases "extrañas" privadas con Dumbledore , que por cierto se ausentaba de Hogwarts .Segundo, Draco "hurón" Malfoy, sabía que estaba en cosas oscuras , que lo más probable es que sea ya un mortífago, Hermione y Ron no me apoyaban con estas teorías que para mí eran un hecho . Tercero, el tema del elegido me estresaba cada vez más. Cuarto, no podía dejar de pensar en Giny , ella aparecía en todos mis sueños y gracias a Merlín no hablaba dormido , porque algunos de mis sueños no eran que digamos los más inocentes, a veces tenía ganas de besarla y decirle que podíamos estar juntos, ser felices, olvidarme por un instante de Voldemort; pero regresaba a mi realidad, ella ya no era más la niñita que no hablaba cuando estábamos juntos, al contrario; ahora es una de las chicas más populares de la escuela, no puedo creer que no la noté antes, y un detalle que olvidé mencionar es que tiene novio, sí Dean Thomas, mi compañero, amigo, aquel chico que dormía plácidamente en la cama de al lado. Quinto, Giny es la hermana pequeña de Ron, mi mejor amigo, y no creo que me diera su bendición, ah y no olvidar a sus 5 hermanos sobreprotectores, lo que menos quisiera en este mundo es tener que enfrentar a una manada de rabiosos Weasley. Sexto, la relación de mis dos mejores amigos estaba cada vez peor, y aquel "problema" tiene nombre y apellido, Lavender Brown, la novia de Ron. No sabía qué hacer, no me gustaba tener que tener un horario para compartir tiempo con ambos, por separado claro. Séptimo, Hermione está enamorada de Ron y no sé cómo ayudarla ya que me encuentro en la misma situación. Octavo, tengo que asistir al baile que el profesor Slughor organiza por navidad, ya solo falta dos semanas y no sé a quién llevar, con suerte y Giny rompe con Dean. Noveno, no tengo un padre o un padrino o tío para que me aconseje respecto a mis sentimientos por Giny, ¡wow! no sé cuántas veces voy diciendo, mentalmente claro "Giny", esto no me pasaba con Cho. Décimo, creo que tengo algún problema por hacer una lista de mis problemas, bueno ni modo. Onceavo, ¡rayos enserio quiero besar a Giny!

-Dejé mis pensamientos a un lado, me duché y bajé al gran comedor - espero sea un gran sábado - me dije, y busque a Hermione, ya que siempre desayunábamos juntos.

-Harry te ves fatal - dijo la castaña, sirviéndose leche

-Gracias por el cumplido - dije, mientras buscaba el pan, unas manos blancas y finas me pasaron la bandeja con panes- gracias Gin...Giny...y que planes para hoy -pregunté curioso, temiendo la respuesta.

-Bueno... en realidad no tengo nada que hacer - Hermione le lanzó una mirada significativa - ¿ustedes tienes planes?... podemos hacer algo con Neville y Luna.

-Claro, es una fantástica idea - contestó mi castaña amiga al ver que no respondía porque mantenía una sonrisa boba - iré a la biblioteca a terminar unos deberes de aritmancia y nos vemos en el almuerzo ¿les parece? - Giny y yo asentimos. El desayuno fue agradable comentábamos sobre el clima y los partidos de quiditch que se venían.

Luego me dirigí a mi sala común para hacer deberes de transformaciones con Ron. Me senté en mi sillón favorito y comencé con mis deberes.

-Disculpa Harry... estaba... - me dijo sonrojándose escandalosamente.

-No te preocupes Ron... entiendo la situación con el calamar gigante.

-¿De qué rayos hablas? - su pregunta fue interrumpida por la llegada de Neville.

-¿Chicos que haremos hoy?- decía muy alegre, demasiado diría yo -Podríamos ir a la sala de menesteres, Luna conseguirá bocadillos y zumo de calabaza.

-Eso es genial Neville -dije-podríamos invocar un lugar tranquilo, con juegos.

-Podríamos pedir una piscina... bueno eso me dijo Giny.

-No entiendo nada - interrumpió el pelirrojo - es algo privado o qué.

-Verás...- tenía que ser cuidadoso al decirlo - Nos reuniremos después del almuerzo a pasar el tiempo juntos... con Neville, Luna, Giny... Hermione- el pelirrojo solo dijo un débil ¡oh!

-Así es...- dijo Hermione, que no sé en qué momento había llegado - no te avisamos Ronald, **ya que tú siempre tienes planes los sábados.**

-Hoy no - respondió.

-¡Oh! - agachó la mirada, y me pareció ver una sonrisa débil formándose en su rostro - bueno... si gustas puedes venir.

-Ron di que sí... será divertido -exclamó Neville, el pelirrojo asintió - Ya es hora del almuerzo... bajemos - los demás chicos le siguieron hasta la salida.

 **Draco Malfoy**

Mi vida había dado un giro dramático, no podría describir como me sentía. Mi padre se encontraba en Azkabán, con esto la reputación de la familia estaba por los suelos, bueno para la mayoría del mundo mágico, ya que para los "amigos de mi padre", este solo fue un impase en la gran revolución para cambiar el mundo mágico. Ahora yo un chico de dieciséis , tenía que cumplir una **misión de suma importancia** , mi madre solo lloraba y me decía que era muy joven, supongo que ella no me creía capaz, mi tía decía que era un afortunado y "bendecido" por ser el **"elegido"**. El elegido... ese sobrenombre ya le pertenecía a otro, un chico estúpido, pedante, con nada en especial a simple vista, con amigos traidores a la sangre y sangre sucia... amigos... amigos que darían la vida por ese idiota. Yo soy diferente... sí... diferente... un líder, alguien que nació para el poder, para pisotear a todo aquel que tenga la estúpida idea de creer que la sangre mágica se puede mezclar... por algo podíamos usar magia y los asquerosos muggles no, era inaudito corromper de esta manera nuestra sangre, pero muchos no entendían esto. No entendían que los magos dominábamos, que somos una raza superior... esos eran los dogmas que se me enseñaron desde que tengo uso de razón.

Sábado...me encontraba en medio de tantos objetos viejos y polvo por doquier. Tenía que aprovechar este día para poner mis planes en marcha. Ni siquiera había almorzado por estar aquí, tenía que realizar mi misión y hasta ahora no tenía éxito. No lo admitiría en voz alta, pero enserio que preferiría estar comiendo y después dar un paseo...ideas estúpidas. Creo que lo mejor será salir ye ir al as cocinar, sí eso haré, exigiré a los elfos que me preparen algo, es su deber.

Guardé correctamente el "armario", reconocía muy bien su ubicación, y era mejor que este rodeado entre tantos objetos perdidos. ¿Qué fue eso? escucho voces, ¡maldición! los inútiles de Crabbe y Goyle no pueden hacer nada bien.

 **Hermione Granger**

Tuvimos un almuerzo agradable, sin la presencia de Lavender " calamar gigante" Brown ni de Dean .Aunque admito que me pone triste ver al Dean alejado de nosotros mirando con los ojos llorosos, Giny me dijo que tuvieron una pelea anoche, así que ella prefería tomarse un descanso de él, por lo menos hoy. Ron...él se comportaba como siempre, bueno antes de que empiece a salir con Lavender, estaba tan relajado, devorando todo a su paso, así era el, y así me gustaba .Me alegraba que estemos sin pelear y pensar que pasaríamos una tarde juntos, admito me hacía muy feliz. Sí lo sé, él tiene novia, no es quiero hacer un plan de separarlo de Lavender, no...No era ese tipo de persona, yo era más que eso. Me dolía mucho verlo con ella, sentía como mi corazón se estrujaba, el que diga que no es cierto que un corazón se rompe es un mentiroso o simplemente nunca se enamoró y lo rechazaron. Siempre me he considerado una chica madura y lógica , y es por eso que decidí , en este momento, hablar de nuevo con Ron como antes, al empezar mi sexto año pensé que existían coqueteo entre nosotros hasta lo invité a la fiesta del club Slug , pero bueno todo cambió ahora ... yo solo tenía que seguir adelante , enfocarme en mis estudios y en ayudar a Harry ,el tiempo pasaría y de repente en el verano, alejada del mundo mágico mis sentimientos hacia el desaparecían ¡ A quién engaño! no se me pasaría pero por lo menos disminuiría. Debería seguir el consejo que le di a Giny y conocer a otros chicos... sí eso haría cuando regrese a casa

-Hermione ¿Qué te sucede? ... estas muy pensativa- me preguntó la pelirroja

-Oh… dejé unos deberes, eso es todo

-Ahora no pienses en eso, nos divertiremos y luego harás tus deberes- le sonreí

\- Oh miren... la profesora Trelawney-todos posamos nuestros ojos sobre ella, que miraba la puerta que tenía en frente, era la sala de menesteres, me imagino que conoce su existencia y deseó un lugar para que este sola.

-Tiene una mirada extraña no lo creen-nos dijo Harry, y sí que tenía razón - profesora ¿le sucede algo?-le tocó el hombre y ella cayó de rodillas, todos nos asustamos por su aspecto fantasmal.

\- EL TIEMPO LLEGÓ ES AHORA SU ÚLTIMA OPORTUNIDAD...ROMPIERON REGLAS QUE EL UNIVERSO NO LES PERDONARÁ ... NO PODRÁN SER VIAJEROS POR SIEMPRE ...LOS PLANOS SERÁN DESTRUIDOS...UNA OPORTUNIDAD UN PLANO, UNA OPORTUNIDAD...CONOCIMIENTO,UNA OPORTUNIDAD...UNA LLAVE, UNA LLAVE UNA OPORTUNIDAD-y con esto se desplomó

-La puerta de la sala de menesteres está abierta llévenla adentro ¡rápido!- dije, Ron y Harry cumplieron con mi pedido, y entramos, era extraño que la profesora quisiera estar en un lugar con objetos viejos y con polvo. Se podía observar libros, muebles antiguos, escobas viejas, entre otras.

-Lo que dijo…no entendí nada...fue escalofriante-Giny se veía perpleja, y no era para menos -aún no despierta.

-Una oportunidad... a que se refiere - meditaba Neville, al escucharlo reaccioné, saqué una libreta y un bolígrafo muggle, y comencé a escribir lo que recordaba de las palabras de la profesora. Giny cogió la libreta y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

-EL TIEMPO LLEGÓ ES AHORA SU ÚLTIMA OPORTUNIDAD...ROMPIERON REGLAS QUE EL UNIVERSO NO LES PERDONARÁ ... NO PODRÁN SER VIAJEROS POR SIEMPRE ...LOS PLANOS SERÁN DESTRUIDOS...UNA OPORTUNIDAD UN PLANO, UNA OPORTUNIDAD...CONOCIMIENTO,UNA OPORTUNIDAD...UNA LLAVE-recitó tres veces , mientras trataba de interpretarlo mentalmente

-UNA LLAVE UNA OPORTUNIDAD-recitó Ron -faltó esa parte- en realidad me sorprendió que pueda recordar lo que yo había olvidado escribir.

-Viajeros del tiempo - dijo la rubia con sus ojos soñadores, todos las miramos incrédulos-papá tiene unos libros que hablan de eso...de viajes en el tiempo. Mucho más largos que con un giratiempo-meditó unos segundo-planos...en el universo existen muchos planos...la Luna de ahora esta con ustedes, pero hay otra Luna en otro plano que quizás no los conozca.

-Es imposible... no creo que eso exista- vociferó el pelirrojo

-Sé que a muchos nos cuesta creer en lo que diga Trelawney- dijo el ojiverde mirándome, era cierto no confiaba en ella- pero ella hizo la profecía en que me involucra a mí y a Voldemort, algunas veces no se equivoca.

\- Tienes razón Harry, no creo que Trelawney armé un show con voz de ultratumba incluida-todos asentimos- Neville - giré a verlo y no estaba no sé hace cuanto había desaparecido-ahí está- dijo señalando - nos acercamos a él, el sostenía una esfera de un color ojo tenue y no le quitaba la vista de encima

-Neville reacciona. ¿Qué haces con eso?- preguntó Ron

-Yo...escuche voces...y me dirigí hacia aquí…y vi la esfera, se parece a mí recordador que perdí hace años, no resistí y la cogí- Nos miró incrédulo-¿escuchan las voces?-negué con la cabeza, realmente no escuchaba nada y al parecer Ron y Harry tampoco.

-Sí- dijeron al unísono Luna y Giny

-Jóvenes ¿Dónde estamos?-nos giramos bruscamente al escuchar la voz de nuestra maestra que hace poco yacía en el suelo

-Usted tuvo una visión-dije secamente

-Oh-contestó-sí claro lo sabía -dijo nada convencida-Siento una presencia aquí

-Qué demonios dice-dijo el pelirrojo - en ese instante se escuchó un estrepitoso ruido , un chico había tropezado.

-MALFOY ¡QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ!

-Eso debería preguntarte POTTER, que hacen tus -nos miró despectivamente-amigos aquí contigo

-Eso no te importa. Estabas aquí antes que lleguemos

\- No, pasaba por aquí, vi la puerta abierta y escuche ruidos, entre...NO TENGO PORQUE DARTE EXPLICACIONES-el chico rubio, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Señor Longbottom, esta es una esfera de cristal para ver el futuro-todos nos acercamos a ella incluido Malfoy-curioso está de color rojo…significa que la persona que lo tocó puede ver su futuro aquí...aunque no está tan claro - me miró - señorita Granger tóquela por favor -obedecí - mmm nada. Qué extraño será que usted no cree en esta ciencia-no pude reprimir mi bufido.

-Profesora Neville, Giny y yo podemos escuchar unas voces-la profesora sonrió

-Entonces señorita Lovegood sostenga la esfera-ella lo hizo y esta aumentó la tonalidad de rojo-señorita Weasley su turno-ella también lo hizo y la esfera nuevamente aumentó su tonalidad- señor Malfoy su turno –él la miró espantado-usted también escucha esas voces-a su pesar lo hizo, observamos la esfera y esta mostraba imágenes en movimientos y voces, nos acercamos para ver la primera imagen.

...

Estaba en shock, todo era muy confuso, me sentía en una montaña rusa, en cualquier momento me desmayaría. No me atrevía a mirar a nadie. Solo tenía plasmada en la cabeza una invitación que decía:

 _Los invitamos a celebrar la fiesta de cumpleaños número 5 de nuestro hijo_

 _ **James Sirius Potter**_

 _Día: 27 de Febrero_

 _Dirección: Valle de Godric # 770, West Country_

 _Hora: 4:00 pm_

 _ **Harry y Hermione Potter**_


	2. Conflictos internos

**Conflictos internos**

 **Harry Potter**

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve paralizado teniendo la mente en blanco ¿Hermione y yo? ¿Un hijo? ¿Casados? Esto debería ser un gran error. No me atrevía a levantar la cabeza y ver a Ron, solo podía observar de reojo que tenía los puños cerrados de un color rojo intenso-suspiré-yo no sentía nada por Hermione, nada romántico por lo menos… sí había notado que era una chica y que con los años cada vez estaba más guapa y claro es la chica más brillante que he conocido , pero imaginármela tomándola de la mano , besándola , teniendo un hijo …era demasiado para mí …yo la quería pero como amiga o una hermana , ella siempre estaba para mí , no dudaba en defenderme y hacerme entrar en razón cuando era necesario , y era la única persona a quien le pude revelar mis sentimientos sobre Giny , ella me había escuchado y dicho _"Ella esta con Dean " , "Harry ¿recién la vez como mujer?, si lo hubieras notado un año antes, pero ustedes lo hombres son tan lentos" , "Ella no te iba a esperar para siempre"._ Esas imágenes, que se veían como en la televisión, eran del futuro ¿cómo pudo ocurrir? …¿será que nunca le confesé mis sentimientos a Giny? , ¿O los confesé y ella no me correspondió? – Lentamente me senté, apoyando la espalda a la pared – y si todo eso pasó, significa ¿que comencé a salir con Hermione para curar nuestros corazones rotos? y en el proceso nos enamoramos y nos casamos… esperen, me casé eso significa que vivo, Voldemort no me mató – no pude evitar sonreír, eso aliviaba todo mi ser. Me había perdido en mis pensamientos hasta que vi en aquella esfera, algo que me impactó profundamente, Giny… Mi Giny con una hija… ¿era hija de él?- impulsivamente me alejé de ahí, tenía ganas de vomitar.

 **Giny Weasley**

Sentía un dolor oprimiéndome el pecho, reprimí las lágrimas, jamás permitiría que me vean llorar y menos por Harry…mi amor por Harry era conocida por todo Hogwarts, bueno así fue en mi primer año, hasta que en tercer año, seguí el consejo de Hermione…ella era mi amiga, diré es mi amiga, yo la veo como una hermana, una que nunca tuve. En mi segundo año comenzamos a acercarnos, ella peleaba con el idiota de mi hermano, así que nos encontrábamos en la biblioteca , ella me explicaba pociones , no se me daba mal pero a veces tenía dudas y era divertido pasar el rato con ella . En mi tercer año hablábamos más, teníamos "momentos de chicas" y eso seguía intacto , ella me confesó su atracción por Ron , el cómo le dolió que no la invite al baile , su cita al baile con Krum ,su primer beso … en verdad quería a esa chica –la miré , ella estaba en estado de shock al igual que Harry – no podía estar molesta con ella , la conozco, Hermione me sostuvo tantas veces y yo a ella , todo tenía una explicación ..Simplemente Harry nunca se enamoró de mí y de repente encontraba en Hermione lo que buscaba y necesitaba en una compañera –reprimí nuevamente mis lágrimas-¿podría aceptarlo? sí, pero el proceso iba a doler y mucho, soy una chica fuerte-me repetía como si fuera mi mantra.

Creo que me he perdido de algunas escenas en la esfera de cristal -miré nuevamente-Observé a Neville un poco más adulto y delgado, sentado en una silla, cogiéndose la cabeza con ambas manos, y detrás de él se encontraba una mujer rubia, no podía distinguirla pero cargaba a un bebe muy bien envuelto en una mantita azul .Neville giró hacia la mujer diciéndole: _ **Soy...Soy muy joven para esta responsabilidad tan grande…y el bebé…El local…yo no puedo...es demasiado.**_ Mi amigo se veía contrariado, no entendía a qué se refería, se quejaba de una responsabilidad ¿se refería al bebe? ¿Un local? , él era un amor de persona, jamás abandonaría a su hijo… él no era un cobarde por algo estaba en Gryffindor.

La siguiente escena me tenía de protagonista, estaba sentada escribiendo, cuando llegó una lechuza muy hermosa de color ¿dorado?, sí tenía las plumas doradas y las terminaciones eran de color rosado , nunca había visto una lechuza más hermosa. Mi Giny del futuro leía el pergamino velozmente, lo arrugó y lo lanzó a un lado, sonó un aparato, ya lo había visto, lo usaban los muggles para comunicarse, mi yo del futuro lo cogió y dijo: _**¿Aló?-**_ dijo bruscamente **-** _ **Oh perdona Herms …sí lo que pasa que recibí una carta de Malfoy … sí lo sé , es importante…me subestima…tienes razón … lo bueno es que ya no le tendré que ver la cara…la bebe , está muy bien cada vez más pelirroja –**_ dio una carcajeada _ **– gracias , nos vemos el domingo un beso a los peques.**_ No le encontraba lógica alguna para lo que veía –suspiré-Hermione y yo seguíamos siendo buenas amigas, eso significaba que había superado lo de Harry, que alivio eso me calmaba… ¿porque tendría que recibir una carta de Malfoy? Eso no tenía lógica, y la otra noticia era que tendría una bebé –sonreí-¿Quién sería el padre?- me perdí en mis pensamientos intentando buscarle lógica alguna a lo que acababa de ver.

 **Neville Longbottom**

El lugar estaba tenso y no era para menos… ¡estamos viendo el futuro!... eso era algo especial, no todos tendrían una oportunidad como esta, solo esperaba ver cosas buenas en mi futuro, lo necesitaba. Sí veía algo bueno en mi futuro, eso me alentaría y tendría más confianza en mí.

Observé la siguiente escena. Veía a un gemelo Weasley, muy elegante, él se encontraba en un dormitorio mirándose al espejo, agregando un producto a su cabello, el pelirrojo se acercaba a la ventana donde se veía un jardín hermoso decorado para una boda y se observaba también un gran mural que decía **"Bienvenidos a la boda de George Weasley y Angelina Johnson"** , con letras doradas en un fondo negro con toques en color escarlata, y un poco más debajo de esas palabras , en color blanco se podía ver **" Dijo que sí"** ,realmente esa era una marca de los gemelos… un momento ¿Angelina salía con Fred? mmm seguro me confundí . George se acercaba de nuevo al espejo, dibujó una amplia sonrisa, metió las manos en sus bolsillos y pareció arrugar algo en su bolsillo derecho y dijo: _**Me gustaría que estés aquí hermano**_ -agachó la mirada por unos segundos, luego alzó la mirada _ **-¿Me odias por esto no?… sí, me lo merezco y te explicaré…**_ -en eso entró abruptamente un hermano Weasley y le dijo: _**no estas para monólogos…es hora… y sí él te odiaría**_.

No le presté atención a la siguiente escena, todo resultaba extraño… ¿podría ser que Fred odiara a George por Angelina? Eso era imposible ellos eran inseparables, tendría una explicación lógica. Desperté de mis pensamientos al escuchar a Luna decir mi nombre, así pude notar la siguiente escena que trataba sobre mí. ¿Qué estaba viendo? Me veía en la escena, abrían paso unos 5 años. ¿A qué responsabilidad me negaba? ¿Quién era la rubia? Tenía dos hipótesis sobre aquella rubia… la mujer cargaba un bebé… ¿sería capaz de abandonarla? ¿En qué clase de hombre me convertiría? ¡Eso era un asco! – me recosté en una pared y caí lentamente al suelo- No quería más escenas, pero era imposible, esa esfera era mágica y a dos metros de distancia aún podía ver la imágenes claramente.

En la siguiente escena se veía a Luna estaba en una sala de estar con Hermione y Giny adultas hablaban tranquilamente, hasta que se escuchó un llanto de un bebe, las tres se alarmaron, pero la rubia se paró rápidamente y se señaló así misma, regreso a la sala con un bebe rubio, no sé veía de más de un año de edad. Mi amiga lo arrullaba.

 _ **-¿Cómo lo estas llevando?**_ –preguntó Giny

 _ **-¿Te refieres a eso de ser madre soltera?-**_ contestó la rubia

 _ **-Sí-**_ dijo Hermione cruzando los brazos – _**eso es inaceptable, como pudo hacer eso… a mí me hacen eso y lo desgracio de por vida**_

- _ **Es que no te ha pasado…a veces las circunstancias son así y solo te queda aceptarlas como yo-**_ respondió la rubia

 **\- Ya somos dos** -acotó la pelirroja

Esa escena me confundía más, porque sí la enlazaba con mi escena, definitivamente encajaba…soy un desgraciado ¡abandonaré a Luna y nuestro bebé!

 **Draco Malfoy**

No podía negar que esto de ver el futuro era divertido jajajajaja , Harry Popo estaba en shock porque tendría un hijo con la sangre sucia , y la sangre sucia castor estaba a punto de colapsar y el plato de fondo Ron comadreja, él estaba más rojo que nunca y miraba con odio a sus "amigos"¡ iluso te jugaron sucio!…Sí Ron sigue golpeando ese mueble y ojalá te rompas los nudillos ….ah y el postre la pequeña pelirroja reprimiendo sus lágrimas por el idiota de "Popo"… tenía que admitir que … sí era muy bella , diré buena de ver , muchos Slytherin querían hacerla suya , en verdad ella era sangre limpia…mmm si no serían traidores a la sangre ...en fin . Seguía el festín, Longbottom gordillo estaba impactado… ¡un cobarde! en su escena decía que no podía con la responsabilidad ¡Claro que él no podía con nada!, bien por la chica de lo que se libraba. En la siguiente escena rara Lovegood madre soltera, definitivamente no creo que nadie la soporte… ¡Por todo el oro que tengo! Las tres chicas del futuro se veían espectaculares ¿Qué rayos me sucedía? Creo que estar tanto tiempo con ellos se me estaba pegando _lo chusma_ , mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la siguiente escena.

Mi versión adulta paseaba elegantemente por San Mugo, no entendía que hacía yo ahí, llevaba en la mano una escoba para niños pequeños, y me paré abruptamente al ver la versión adulta de la pelirroja.

 _ **-Hola...Malfoy –**_ hizo una mueca extraña, y llevaba de la mano a una niña pequeña muy bonita que miraba a mi versión adulta maravillada

 _ **-Tú eres –**_ dijo la niña señalándome, pero la pelirroja no la dejó terminar __

 _ **-Rose eso no se hace-**_ la niña agachó la cabeza avergonzada _ **-Malfoy debido a que nuestro asunto se terminó , gracias a Merlín… no tenemos nada más que discutir ..Adiós-**_ me dijo con un tono de superioridad

 _ **-La pequeña no solo tiene tu cabello si no también tu actitud**_ _-_ dije mordazmente, mientras la pequeña decía _"nos tenemos que ir, no llegaremos"_

 _ **-Rose no te impacientes**_ –le dijo _ **-eso me enoja…tienes la misma actitud que Malfoy –**_ suspiró _ **– Adiós…Tienes que llevarle esa escoba a tu pequeño heredero.**_

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? – miré rápidamente a la Weasley, ella también me miraba intrigada- y de pronto sucedió, Ron comadreja me dio un tirón y me sacó de la sala y para mi sorpresa ahí se encontraba Potter.

 **Ron Weasley**

Todo era una mierda. Quería irme pero mis pies me lo impedían .Harry casado con Hermione ¿cómo era eso posible? .Los odio. Aunque siempre lo supe… ella tendría que quedarse con "el elegido"… ella solo se "relacionaba" con gente importante como Krum y Potter, sí Potter. Yo estaba al lado de un mueble y le daba pequeños golpes con mi puño derecho, no podía evitarlo. No levantaba la mirada para verlos, ellos no se merecían eso. "Lavender" me decía una voz, ¿Qué tenía ella que ver aquí? , "es tu novia" respondía la voz. Intenté no escuchar a esa voz, no me encontraba para discusiones con mi conciencia. Miré a la esfera ¿Por qué demonios George se casaba con Angelina? ¿Por qué demonios no está Fred en la boda? ¿Fred odiando a George? ¡Qué mierda! , un traicionero más en mi lista.

Miré con más atención la siguiente escena, aún golpeaba ese mueble. Veía la madriguera, sí definitivamente era la sala de estar de la madriguera. Mi hermano Charlie cargaba a una bebé pelirroja, como toda Weasley, ella jugaba con el dedo pulgar de mi hermano, el la miraba maravillado.

\- _**Ella definitivamente…yo…soy tan feliz…es como yo…hola Dominique**_

 _ **-Si egs muy hegmosa, te queda lo de papá**_ – decía la francesa

- _ **Gracias Fleur me haces muy feliz**_

- _ **Gacias a ti**_ – ella le depositaba un beso en la mejilla

¡Qué mierda! ¿Fleur y Charlie? ¡Ella salía con Bill! ¡Mi madre no permitiría eso! No entendía que sucedía ¿podría ser que en el futuro todos estuvieran locos? El Neville del futuro también estaba loco, dejaría a su hijo. ¡Godric Gryffindor debería levantarse de su tumba y sacarlo de su casa! Esto debe ser una estúpida broma…seguro Malfoy era culpable o la loca de la profesora. ¿Por qué demonios Malfoy le envía una lechuza a mi hermanita? ¿Giny tiene una hija? ¿Con quién? ¿Quién fue el idiota que la tocó? ¿Tendré una esposa? ¿Será Lavender? Será que me enamoré de ella… lo dudo…seguro estoy casado con otra muchacha ¿Y si estoy soltero? No, me rehúso a eso. Sí Hermione es feliz con…. Ese ex mejor amigo, yo no podía estar solo.

- _ **Malfoy nuestro asunto se terminó gracias a Merlín…adiós**_

¿Qué asunto tenían esos dos?

 _ **-La pequeña no solo tiene tu cabello si no también tu actitud**_

La pequeña era muy hermosa y llevaba el nombre que me gustaba, es más así quería llamar a mi hija, al parecer no tuve una hija.

 _ **-Rose no te impacientes**_ –le dijo _ **-eso me enoja…tienes la misma actitud que Malfoy –**_ suspiró _ **– Adiós…Tienes que llevarle esa escoba a tu pequeño heredero.**_

¿Por qué una hija de Giny tendría un parecido a Malfoy? ¿Él tenía un heredero? –Harry pasó por mi lado-¡Hijo de hurón!. Caminé cogí a Malfoy del cuello de su túnica y lo arrastré fuera de la sala de los menesteres.

 **Luna Lovegood**

¡Estoy muy emocionada! Veo el futuro, veo el futuro-pensaba haciendo mi baile mental-Oh! Hermione y Harry tendrán un hijo, siempre pensé que se quedaría con Ron, son el uno para el otro. Escenas de la familia Weasley…es bueno supongo. Oh eso no lo esperaba, tanto drama por parte de Neville, supongo lo sabrá solucionar, me alegro que la mujer rubia sea…Oh! Draco escribiéndole a Giny…no es dramático. ¿Yo con un bebé? ¿Quién será el padre? ¿Cómo abre nombrado a mi hijo? Creo que soy buena mamá eso de reconocer el llanto…soy estupenda…sí al parecer las tres tendremos bebés de la misma edad .Giny tiene una hija…que linda…no ella no…Ron está arrastrando a Draco P-R-O-B-L-E-M-A-S. Giny iba a ir detrás de su hermano, pero la detuve y se quedó mirando la esfera.

La escena mostraba a Draco en San Mugo en el área pediátrica, parece que se oculta, oh sí se oculta de Harry que lleva un arreglo floral y algo que no conozco que dice _es niña_. Aparece una mujer muy hermosa me parece haberla visto en Hogwarts

 _ **-Draco ¿quieres conocerla?-**_ le decía ella, llevaba un gafete que decía Daphne

 _ **-No ¡Estás loca!... no quiero saber nada de esa familia y menos que me vean**_

 _ **-¡Supéralo Draco! Solo la verás no te la llevarás**_ – la mujer hizo una seña y otra mujer traía un carrito que tenía vidrio alrededor y una placa que decía "Rose " adentro una bebe con los ojos cerrados, Draco la miró sorprendido casi maravillado _**– es hermosa ¿no crees?**_ –la bebe era casi calva

 _ **-Es pelirroja… para variar**_ – dijo con una sonrisa de lado, la mujer se le quedó mirando

- _ **No te preocupes será nuestro secreto**_ – la otra mujer se llevó a la niña.

Giny estaba muy impactada, vi que Neville se le acercó para tomarla de los codos, por sí se caía. Admitía que esto se estaba tornando de castaño claro a castaño oscuro. Sí definitivamente Rose es hermosa y se parece a sus padres, tenía la forma de la cara de…Otra escena, Luna del futuro estaba en una gran jardín con Giny, me alegraba que en el futuro seriamos muy unidas, un pequeño niño rubio y de grandes ojos se acercaba a mi ¡ definitivamente era mi hijo!

- _ **Mami… los gandes dicen que mañana iremos a ver al hermano de tía Giny**_ –preguntaba tímidamente jugando con su piecito derecho

- _ **Así es cielo**_ – le dije dulcemente

- _ **Peo aquí están todos los hemanos de tía Giny**_ -abrió más los ojos

 _ **-Pequeño verás…**_ \- dijo la pelirroja respirando hondo- _ **tengo un hermano que está en el cielo**_

 _ **-oh**_ – abrió aún más los ojos _ **-¿está volando en el cielo?-**_ Giny no supo que contestar

 _ **-Algo así cielo, ve a jugar**_ \- el niño obedeció y se fue

 _ **-¿Estas bien Giny?-**_ preguntó Luna del futuro

 _ **-Sí, solo que aún duele .No como antes pero duele, lo extraño y mucho, la vida continúa…ya vengo iré por limonada**_

La mujer se fue y llego Hermione con galletas

 _ **-Estoy exhausta**_

- _ **Sí, trabajas mucho y los niños, eso cansa**_

 _ **-Mami…Fred dice que tío Ron está volando ¿tiene alas?**_

 _ **-No cielo**_ – decía – _**pero sí está en el cielo**_

 _ **-Molls dice que tío Harry debería estar en el cielo no tío Ron**_

 _ **-¿Por qué hacen esas preguntas?**_ – le dije a Hermione

 _ **-Pequeño lo que sucede es que eso es complicado…verás sucedió algo grande y decidimos que el que tenía que hacerlo era tío Ron…-**_ fue interrumpida

 _ **\- oh ok, bye**_

 _ **\- ¿Tu decidiste que sea Ron y no Harry?**_

 _ **-Sí era lo mejor, no…**_

No pude escuchar lo demás ya que Hermione dio un gran grito, como si estuviera bajo la maldición cruciatus, corrí detrás de ella para sostenerla pero era imposible lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Mi hermano noooooo –gritaba Giny, que había caído de rodillas

\- MORIRÁ…NOOOO…MORIRÁ –dijo Hermione caminando como posesa, golpeando todo a su paso, entraron los dos chicos corriendo y detrás Draco.

-¡RON!-gritó Giny corriendo y abrazando a su hermano –te juro que te quiero – y lo abrazó nuevamente

-¿Qué sucede? –gritó Harry

-Al parecer el señor Weasley morirá en el futuro-dijo la profesora mientras lo veía apenada y salía de la sala de menesteres. Giré al ver que Hermione tropezaba con todo a su alrededor, y…


	3. El futuro es hoy

**El futuro es hoy**

 **Hermione Granger**

Me ardían los ojos y la garganta, resultado de llorar y gritar por la muerte de Ron. Ese no podía ser el futuro, me negaba a vivir en un mundo sin él. No podía creer que yo decidiera quien de ellos moriría, tenía que ser un error… yo no antepondría la muerte de Ron a la de Harry, pero no dejaría que Harry muera, yo me sacrificaría si fuera necesario. Nunca podría decidir entre ambos, son mis amigos, en cierta forma mi familia. Harry tenía una fuerte carga y con Ron habíamos decidido hace tantos años atrás seguir a Harry cueste lo que cueste. Ron… mis sentimientos por él cada vez eran más fáciles de leer, admitía que de amistad pasó a atracción, luego a sentirme tentada de tomar su mano o incluso a besarlo, pero no quedaba ahí. Su sonrisa, su mirada las pocas veces que me abrazaba, me hacían feliz ¡Por Merlín! Hasta adoraba mis peleas con él, no todas, solo en las que le gustaba sacarme de quicio con temas de quiditch, clases.

Esto tenía que ser un error.

Abrí los ojos, poco a poco podía distinguir paredes, luces, ¿lavaderos? ¿Bañeras? ¡Oh no! No estaba en la sala de menesteres, no recordaba haber salido de aquella sala. Y luego como si fuera consciente de lo que pasaba alrededor, sentí una mano tocando mi muslo derecho ¿Por qué recién sentía un cosquilleo recorriendo mi cuerpo? ¿Cuánto tiempo esa mano cogía mi pierna? Tomé el valor suficiente y miré al dueño de aquella mano fuerte y masculina.

-Ron… Ron -lo cogí del hombro moviéndolo una poco- ¡despierta por favor!

-¿Mamá?... no quiero despertarme.

-No soy tu madre Ronald… soy Hermione -el abrió esos ojos azules hermosos, dirigió su mirada hacia a mí y luego a su mano, que por algún motivo, yo no me movía. Ambos nos tornamos de un rojo ardiente y el avergonzado sacó su mano sintiendo poco apoco como los hormigueos se iban.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó, y yo solo atiné a negar con la cabeza- Recuerdo que estábamos en la sala de menesteres… Giny lloraba y me abrazó fuertemente. Luego Trelawney decía… -noté como se tensaba- tú sabes lo que dijo… luego comenzaron a caer varias cosas que estaban en la sala, y recuerdo una luz roja… y un mueble iba a caer encima de ti y corrí -agachó la mirada- no recuerdo más… solo sé que me duele mucho la cabeza, como si me golpeara con algo.

-Yo también siento lo mismo -miré de nuevo a mi alrededor- estamos en el baño de prefectos… ni idea como llegamos aquí… creo que sería mejor buscar a los demás.

-Sí, parece un buen plan -nos quedamos mirando por unos segundos, que para mí fueron horas, quería descifrar su mirada ¿tristeza? ¿Agonía?

-Ron... yo... tú eres muy importante para mí -di unos pasos hacia él- yo… -él me miraba expectante, cuando oí un ruido, al parecer se acercaban estudiantes. No sé, por qué, pero tuve el impulso de jalarlo y abrir una puerta y escondernos ahí.

-Hermione -me susurró al oído, yo sentí desfallecer, los hormigueos recorrían todo mi cuerpo -¿por qué nos escondemos en un cuarto de baño?

-No lo sé… -no pude continuar

-Nunca supe por qué Minerva me eligió como prefecta. Solo sé, que amo este privilegio de los baños solo para nosotros –se escuchó que el agua corría del grifo.

-¡Rox! -dijo otra muchacha- es directora McGonagall, no Minerva -miré espantada a Ron. ¿McGonagall directora?

-Rose, relájate no nos va a escuchar -Rose, ese era el nombre de la niña que estaba con Giny, que al parecer era su hija.

-Es la directora, Rox… a ella le debemos respeto… Muero de hambre y falta mucho para la cena.

-Tú siempre tienes hambre… y no sé dónde se va toda la comida…eres una bendita… cambiando de tema… ¿qué se cocina entre tú y Scorpius?

-¿cocina?… Roxy a veces no entiendo tu lenguaje -ambas se rieron

-Rosie, enserio confiesa… en el baile del año pasado todos vimos tu súper pelea con él… y este año en el baile de Halloween, casi le da un ataque al verte con Finch-Fletchly

-¡wow! Creo que Frank tiene razón al decir que las chicas Weasley somos… -Ron golpeó el inodoro al escuchar su apellido -¿qué fue eso?

-Debe haber personas –dijo bajando el tono de su voz- auuu Rosie -¿quién anda ahí?-se escuchaban unos pasos .Ron y yo por los nervios al ser descubiertos tropezamos con nuestras piernas enredadas, dejando así la puerta abierta-¡Oh! Pero que par de pervertidos… saben esto está prohibido -alcé la mirada, sentía mis mejillas arder y como no, ellas pensaban que estaba encerrada con Ron besándonos o… ¡Por Merlín! No sé qué se les cruzaba por la mente.

-No, es lo que piensan… Déjenme explicarles…

-Inténtalo… yo tengo la mente abierta, pero… -Ron y yo nos acercamos a ellas, el lugar estaba más iluminado que el cuarto de baño -¡Por Ojo loco Mody!-la chica se tapó la boca luego dijo –Rose tienes que ver esto- la chica se acercó y palideció, parecía que se iba a desmayar. Pude observarlas, la chica que nos encontró es de tez canela, ojos color chocolate y cabello de un color fucsia, realmente su presencia intimidaba, por lo menos me llevaba unos 10 cm de altura, y era de esas chicas que no podías dejar de mirar. La otra muchacha "la famosa Rose hija de Giny" medía igual que yo, ella tenía como todas Weasley cabello rojo fuego, lacio, ojos azules grandes, mejillas rosadas y con pecas. No le encontraba parecido a Giny realmente me recordaba a otra persona, también era muy bonita. Algunas sí que nacen con una genética privilegiada.

-Hey… no las queremos incomodar -dijo el pelirrojo, sacándome de mis pensamientos al igual que ellas- Me llamo Ron Weasley y ella es Hermione Granger- la muchacha Rose, se acercó a mirarnos.

-¡Bien! -contestó la chica jugando desesperadamente con su cabello- ¡Rayos! -daba vueltas en círculos. La muchacha me asustaba con su actitud, aunque me resultaba familiar.

-¡Maldición Rose para! –La chica obedeció– creo que deberíamos decirles…Mi nombre es Roxane… no se lo tomen a mal… pero… ¿en qué año creen que están?

-¿Qué demonios pasa? ¿Cómo qué se supone?… ¡Oh no!... Hermione acaso este es…

\- el futuro – sentencié- díganme en que año estamos.

- **2021** -respondió Rose- ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?

-No, lo sabemos…

-Eres la hija de Giny -me interrumpió el pelirrojo

-Pero… que… no… ella – la pelirroja hizo un ademán para que su amiga no hablara.

-No creo que sea prudente… develar cosas del futuro... puede crearse un paradoja.

-Tienes razón, Rose –la examiné la muchacha me parecía muy sensata -ninguna revelará nada de nuestros tiempos

-Deben recordar algo… ¿qué hacían antes de su llegada? -preguntó la morena, Ron se me adelantó al responder

-Seremos honestos… porque necesitamos… regresar a nuestro tiempo y encontrar a los demás…

-¿Quiénes otros? -preguntó alarmada la pelirroja.

-Bien… estábamos en la sala de menesteres: Harry, Giny, Neville, Luna, nosotros… y Malfoy… nosotros por decirlo de una manera, aterrizamos aquí… eso significa que…

-Los demás están en Hogwarts… y hay que buscarlos.

-Sí… solo espero que no se encuentren con sus… -nos decía la morena- o con Minerva o Hagrid… esto es Código rojo Rose.

-No lo sé Roxy…

-Sí estuvieran Molls y Dom… ¿quién sigue como líder de grupo?

-No sé… si sea necesario… llamar a su grupo -dije pero ellas no me prestaban atención.

-Seguiría Fred -decía la pelirroja.

-No, eso sería un apocalipsis.

-Descartado. James estaría a mando.

-No. Otro apocalipsis.

-Tú eres la siguiente.

-No Rosie. Es mucha responsabilidad…

-Si no aceptas el mando lo tendría Louis.

-De acuerdo, estoy al mando…

-Ya que eligieron a su líder pueden… decirnos ¿qué demonios pretenden?

-Ron… -decía la pelirroja, se notaba que le costaba decirlo -Verás...hablamos de nuestros primos y amigos para encontrar a los demás.

-No creo que mucha gente debería involucrarse –comenté.

-Hermione… -dijo la morena– Sólo somos… 14 en Hogwarts claro… no se alarmen, somos 14 contándonos a nosotras… -las miramos sorprendidos, solo nos quedaba seguir su plan- ¡Maldición! No tenemos manera de encontrarlos… convoca un código rojo en la sala de menesteres –miró su reloj- Ya son las 4:10, que sea en 10 minutos.

-Está bien Roxy… creo que sería mejor un código verde -ambas chicas se miraron, y la morena asintió. Vi como la pelirroja sacaba un galeón falso y convocaba a la reunión.

-Hermione es tu hechizo -me decía mi amigo.

-Así es –dijo la morena– De prisa, debemos llegar a la sala de menesteres antes que los demás.

Con mucho cuidado salimos del baño de los prefectos, escondiéndonos de los demás estudiantes.

 **Draco Malfoy**

Sentía como sí me hubieran lanzado del piso más alto del castillo, y por alguna razón seguía vivo. El dolor de cabeza me mataba. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Recordaba a Granger desquiciada gritando y lanzando objetos. Estúpida.

¿Dónde estoy? Intento diferenciar el lugar, ¿Por qué siento pesado el cuerpo? estiré la mano y siento a… ¿alguien?

-Ese es mi trasero Draco – me dijo la chica, no pude evitar que mi rostro se torne de color rojo.

-Pues bájate… o piensas quedarte ahí Lovegood.

-Es que estaba muy cómoda –la chica bajo pacientemente– y deberías decirme Luna.

\- No, no es necesario –miré a mi alrededor– ¿Estamos en la cocina? ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

-No lo sé… pero por alguna extraña razón estamos aquí juntos –me miró con sus ojos soñadores– pero no están los otros -Esta situación me sobrepasaba, no sé qué demonios hacía yo con lunática Lovegood.

-Draco lo mejor sería que busquemos a los demás –me cogió del brazo y me solté bruscamente.

-No, tú búscalos… iré a mi sala común –salí de la cocina cuando choqué con una chica.

-Lo siento, no me fijé… no quise… ¡Malfoy!

-Lo que me faltaba una comadreja… fíjate por donde caminas Weasley –caminé furioso, ya tenía suficiente de Weasley, Potter y demás.

-No le hagas caso, no está de humor –le decía la rubia- ¿Eres Weasley?

¿Por qué demonios le preguntaba eso? Pelirroja, distraída… es una… pero solo hay una Weasley en el colegio... y ella. Me acerqué a verla. La chica tiene estatura mediana, cabello naranja, alisado y brillante, piel blanca, cara redonda, contextura exqui… saludable, sonrisa tierna ¿Qué mierda digo?

-Malfoy… Luna – decía.

-¿De dónde nos conoces? -le grité– Yo no te recuerdo –y la chica se desvaneció, gracias a mis reflejos rápidos detuve su caída. Ella realmente olía tan bien. Abrió los ojos lentamente.

-Son reales –dijo con voz suave.

-Qué crees que haces idiota. ¡Suéltala! –La chica se soltó de mí.

-Loius espera… míralos – el chico nos miró extrañado.

-Malfoy… Luna ¿Cómo?

-Está claro que nos conocen –Luna se rascaba barbilla– Eso tiene una sola explicación… Estamos en el futuro

-Qué mierda dices Lovegood, el golpe sí que te afectó.

-No se equivoca Malfoy –dijo el rubio, un chico muy alto de contextura mediana, atlético. Atractivo. Casi tan guapo como yo.

-Draco, estamos en el futuro eso es genial -No le respondí ¿Qué hacíamos en el futuro? ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Ese chico sería hijo mío? Mil preguntas se formulaban en mi cabeza.

-¿Qué hacían antes de llegar aquí?... ¿De qué año vienen?

-Pues de 1996. Verás Harry, Giny, Ron, Hermione, Neville y yo… -le lancé una mirada asesina

-La versión corta Lovegood

-Oh… estábamos en la sala de menesteres y pasaron muchas cosas… encontramos una esfera donde veíamos fragmentos de nuestro futuro.

-¿Qué?... eso no es posible – decía el rubio

-Una esfera roja… un reloj… 7 personas… Sybill Trelawney –decía la muchacha, su amigo la miraba con preocupación.

-Luli… ¿qué quieres decir?

-Mis sueños Lou, a veces no los recuerdo…pero siempre veo la esfera y el reloj.

-No había ningún reloj – dije con voz firme.

-No sabemos eso Draco –miró a la muchacha– Yo te creo... por cierto ¿qué año es?

-2021 –respondió Louis, metió su mano al bolsillo y sacó una moneda. ¿Qué pretendía?

-Es un galeón falso, lo usábamos en el ED –decía demasiado entusiasmada Luna, y le enseñaba uno igual.

-Sí, el hechizo de Hermione, lo modificamos un poco… Lucy tenemos una reunión urgente en la sala de menesteres –nos miró– debemos ir… supongo que encontraron a los otros del pasado… vengan por aquí.

Los seguimos. No me quedaba de otra, tenía que reunirme con los demás saber qué demonios ocurría, como llegamos al futuro, conocer a mi hijo, saber sí tuve una hija con Ginevra, disfrutar el momento en que nos digan que Poty está casado con sabelotodo y ver a la comadreja sufrir. Y lo que realmente necesitaba: escapar, de mi sexto año, apellido, marca, misión, miedo. Aquí y ahora era otro Draco, un simple chico de 16 ¿atrapado en el futuro? Bien, eso no es normal pero por lo menos es diferente.

 **Neville Longbottom**

Abrí los ojos lentamente… aún no podía diferenciar nada, solo sentía la espalda mojada ¿Qué estaba pasando? Me senté, aún adolorido y noté que estaba cerca de los campos de quiditch. Mi último recuerdo era la sala de menesteres con los demás ¿Dónde estaban ellos? Ahora sí me sentía alarmado, lo mejor sería regresar al castillo cambiarme de ropa y buscar a los demás. Comencé a dar unos pasos cuando vi a mi amigo que corría hacía a mí, él también se veía confundido.

-Harry… que bueno es verte… es extraño que nos encontremos aquí.

-Sí, no entiendo por qué solo estamos los dos aquí… y como es que salimos de la sala de menesteres.

-Es escalofriante. Mi plan es ir a nuestra sala común de repente ahí están los demás -el azabache asintió y comenzamos a caminar. Observé que varios alumnos practicaban quiditch, parecía que entrenaban, pero en grupos pequeños de 3 o 4. Nunca había notado que practicaban de esa manera y no reconocía…

-Nev. Algo raro ocurre aquí… el campo está diferente… nunca entrenamos de esta manera…no reconozco a nadie de aquí. Y créeme, conozco a todos los que pertenecen al equipo de quiditch de todas las casas… espera… esta área es nueva. ¿Qué demonios ocurre? -no sabía que contestarle, también había notado algunos cambios.

-¿Qué hacemos? -le decía mientras caminaba distraídamente y sentí que chocaba contra algo o alguien.

-Heeeey… chico ve por… -el chico nos miró alarmado. Caminó hacia nosotros y de los brazos nos llevó hasta el vestidor- James… James… ¡Trae tu trasero aquí -exigió, lo observé detenidamente, él medía un poco más que yo, calculaba 1.87, de piel canela, cabello oscuro, una gran sonrisa qué me era muy familiar, nariz larga.

Miré a Harry que le reclamaba por lo sucedido.

-Controla esa boquita… que… ¡papá!... ¡Cómo es que estas aquí?- dijo el último señalando a Harry, este palideció inmediatamente. No lo culpaba, aquel chico tenía el mismo nombre que el niño que vimos en la esfera de cristal. Definitivamente es su hijo.

-Ósea que tú también lo ves… no estamos locos -decía el trigueño.

-Yo… soy tu… tú eres… yo…

-Sí, soy tu hijo mayor James… y tú eres mi padre de… ¿quince?

-Lo sé, lo vi… tengo 16.

-¿Cómo lo viste? ¿Qué haces en 2021? -Yo me limité a escuchar la charla en la que mi amigo le relataba a su hijo, lo que habíamos pasado. Miraba a "James",que le llevaba muchos centímetros a su padre, de cabello castaño oscuro ¿gen de Hermione?, ojos cafés penetrantes, cejas pobladas, y al igual que el otro chico una sonrisa grande y pícara.

\- Pero… qué… pasó… esto es obra de Vol…

\- No seas paranoico Harry –le decía el trigueño– Algo… me vibra -lo miré extraño, este chico sí que era raro– Oh… -el chico miraba un galeón con un mensaje– Código verde… –sonreí, ellos usaban el galeón falso, así como nosotros lo hicimos en nuestro tiempo, invento de Hermione.

\- ¿Quién convoca esta reunión? –decía James.

\- ¿Reunión?

\- Sí Neville… Rose convocó a una reunión urgente –respondía el trigueño– Es verde… eso quiere decir…

\- Eso… Significa que… Harry… ¿Qué? … es raro decirte papá ¿Estaban solos? Me refiero cuando pasó todo esto…

\- No, también estaban Giny, Hermione, Ron, Luna y Malfoy

\- Entonces… nuestra querida Rosie

\- Encontró a unos de ellos, así que apúrense… se supone que estaríamos en 10 minutos –decía el trigueño– James

\- Lo sé Fredie… ¿Harry tienes tu capa de invisibilidad?

\- Sí… cómo… claro eres mi hijo.

\- Exacto… cúbranse ambos... nadie los puede ver –Mi amigo nos cubrió con su capa que tenía guardada en su bolsillo. Fred y James no paraban de hablar, Harry de quejarse con James y yo solo caminaba debajo de la capa. Aún nos faltaba mucho para llegar a la sala de los menesteres con los demás…

\- Esperen –me paré en seco y me quité la capa- ¿Quiénes son los otros?

\- Respondan ¿Podemos confiar en ellos?

-Claro Harry… son familia... nuestra familia

-Mierda –decía Fred, y nos empujó a ambos lazándonos la capa encima.

-Fred ¿Qué haces en el suelo? –Harry me ayudó a pararme para no descubrirnos.

-Tío… es que tropecé –dijo con tanta naturalidad

\- Weasley en el colegio soy el profesor Longbottom-aún me estaba estabilizando, cuando escuché, mi apellido… ¿yo profesor?, alcé mi mirada y vi a mi versión adulta. Quedé sorprendido, observaba a un hombre más robusto, con algunos cabellos grises, una amplia sonrisa, bien plantado, seguro. No pude evitar sonreír, al parecer algo había cambiado en mí. Definitivamente es alguien en quien deseaba convertirme.

\- Oh sí… disculpe profesor… sabe que adoramos charlar con usted pero debemos irnos.

-¿Están planeando una fechoría?

-Profesor como puede decir algo así –respondió James de forma dramática- Veníamos de práctica... Ya sabe debemos ducharnos.

-Está bien les creeré… James solo espero que nos lleves a la victoria… tienen que ganar sí o sí.

-No se preocupe profesor. Ganaremos… alzaremos la copa.

-Esa es la actitud. Me retiro -dio unos pasos y se giró– James sabes ¿por qué Harry quiere hablar conmigo?... es que el anda tan ocupado persiguiendo a gente mala -suspiró- Espero que sea algo divertido -los chicos solo le sonrieron. Me descubrí un poco para hablar con los chicos.

\- Por eso nos ocultan… no querían que mi yo futuro me vea –sonreí– Soy profesor… soy profesor.

-Ya saben… puede ocurrir algo muuuy maaaalo –respondió Fred– pero también es porque ustedes… -James lo interrumpió.

\- No podemos revelarle detalles… bueno no creo que el universo colapse por enterarte que eres profesor.

-De Herbología y Jefe de casa.

-Soy… ¿soy jefe de casa? ¿Yo?... Harry soy jefe de casa.

-Eso es genial Nev –dijo, dándome unas palmadas en el hombro

-Sí, es genial… tú eres genial -decía Fred– pero ahora no hay tiempo y ya vamos retrasados 10 minutos... así que apresurémonos.

Seguimos caminando casi corriendo por el castillo. Corría con una sonrisa no podía evitarlo. No tenía un futuro horrible, tenía lo que siempre soñé. Tendría que averiguar sobre las escenas que vimos, tener explicaciones. Se sentía genial estar en el futuro, me animaba, no era el torpe, olvidadizo. No aquí.

 **Giny Weasley**

Desperté de mi sueño, me sentía tan relajada. Abrí los ojos ¡Qué hermoso está el cielo! ¿Dónde estoy? Lo último que recuerdo… sala de menesteres, pasajes del futuro, una supuesta hija con Malfoy, Neville loco, Luna siendo Luna pero madre soltera, Harry casado con Hermione ¡Ouch!, Mi hermano… eso debe ser una pesadilla. Eso debe ser. Me pelee con Dean, vine hasta aquí para pensar… y tengo la esfera roja. Mierda, esto no puede ser real. Cerraré los ojos, talvez aparezca en mi cama. Nada. Piensa Giny que puedo hacer… ir a la sala común ¡Claro! Guardé la esfera en mi bolsillo, y busqué la salida. La torre de astronomía lucía extraña, seguí mi caminata. Paré en seco al oír unas voces.

-Viste cómo tiene el cabello Rouse, no sé por qué hace eso… ahora se le ocurre hacerse un cambio -decía voz 1. Rouse, era el nombre de la niña en las escenas ¿mi hija?

-Las chicas hacen eso… de todas maneras, está tan linda como siempre. No entiendo por qué haces un drama de esto.

-No es drama… sólo que…

Los chicos se quedaron inmóviles, mirándome, supongo que yo me veía igual que ellos. No era para menos, voz 1 era muy parecido a Malfoy, pero sin la "cara de me apesta todo", más varonil, no rubio platinado, un chico extremadamente atractivo con un porte imponente pero a la vez rebelde. Voz 2, sentía desfallecer, es tan parecido a Harry, un "Harry mejorado", no es que Harry no sea atractivo. Pero voz 2, tenía lo que amaba de Harry ojos verdes esmeralda pero sin lentes, cabello oscuro rebelde pero de ensueño, la sonrisa más hermosa que vi en mi vida y un porte de caballero e intelectual.

-Al… Di algo –decía voz 1

-Mi nombre es Giny Weasley y definitivamente pasa algo extraño o estoy loca, me inclino por lo segundo -él sonrió.

-Lo sé, te conozco… y sí definidamente algo extraño sucede, porque estas en 2021, y no puedo explicar que hace aquí tu versión adolescente -escuchaba sus palabras analizándolas.

-Eso significa que me conocen... mi versión adulta... que definitivamente eres hijo de Harry, qué no estoy loca, que me encuentro en el futuro… mmm me pregunto sí solo viajé yo o están los demás… deben ayudarme a buscarlos.

-Acertaste soy hijo de Harry.

-Tu madre deber ser Hermione –lo solté de golpe, ambos chicos se miraron. Supuse que se debía a qué mi versión joven conocía detalles del "futuro".

-Eh… ¿qué?... ¿Giny de qué año vienes?

-De 1996, curso 5°-el chico analizaba mi respuesta.

-¿Estás de novia con Dean Thomas?

-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Eso es importante?

-No me malinterpretes. Conozco a tu versión adulta… haz hecho un viaje del tiempo, no puedo darte información .

-¿Es relevante mi relación con Dean?

-No, es solo que… así relacionamos de qué tiempo ha venido…y no revelar información que pueda alterar el pasado, presente, futuro –dijo voz 2. Su respuesta me confundía, no quería alterar nada.

-Soy Al Potter.

\- Y yo Scorpius Malfoy.

-¿Qué? Les creo los apellidos, pero… ¿amigos? ¿Un Potter y un Malfoy? No, eso no es posible.

-Difícil de creer -respondió el rubio– lo somos y nuestros padres lo saben –sacó un galeón de su bolsillo– Reunión en la sala de menesteres, mira el color.

-Giny… nuestra familia convoca a una reunión, creo que no eres la única que viajó

-¿Qué familia?

-Primos y amigos.

-Oh, está bien. Creo que nos podrán ayudar.

-Ten, póntelos –el pelinegro me dio una gorra que decía Chudley Cannos y el rubio un abrigo negro muy largo.

-¿Tengo que cubrirme esto? Sé que no es mi tiempo, pero no creo que me reconozcan, caminaré rápido. Créanme soy veloz

-Te equivocas -dijo el rubio sonriéndome– Tu versión adulta es fácil de reconocer y créeme te sigues viendo igual.

-¿Por qué soy conocida?

-Scorp no debiste decirle eso.

-Al, no será el fin del mundo por eso… se lo merece –me miró directamente– sus ojos eran una mezcla de gris con verde –Hace unos años eras jugadora en un equipo quiditch- Albus le lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria.

-¿Yo?... eso es genial

-Solo te diremos eso –

Me puse la gorra y el abrigo, les seguí el paso. En toda la caminata, muchas chicas los miraban, otras movían el cabello, otras caminaban quebrándose. Se veían tan ridículas tratando de llamar su atención, lo bueno es que no me notaban. Llegamos a la sala de menesteres, aquel lugar donde había comenzado todo. La puerta se abrió y vi a varias personas. No podía explicarlo, pero sentía como si estuviera en casa. Ubiqué rápidamente con la mirada a Ron, Hermione, Luna y Malfoy.

Caminé hacia donde estaba mi hermano, necesitaba un abrazo. Necesitaba entender **que el futuro es hoy.**


	4. Reunidos

Holi =)

Me costó mucho este capitulo no quedo " tan bien" , ya saben las responsabilidades y las fiestas navideñas y todo eso.

Escribo por placer , es terapéutico para mi =) Gracias por leer creo que son 3 las personitas eso me hace feliz .

Estoy abierta a sugerencias,

Saludos

 **Reunidos**

 **Ron Weasley**

Habíamos llegado rápido a la sala de menesteres, no tuvimos problema alguno. "Rose" hacía su petición a la sala. Entré y observé el recinto, enorme, iluminado, con varios sofás y almohadas ¿un pizarrón?, un armario. Roxanne nos pidió que nos sentemos a esperar a los demás, las amigas charlaban alejadas de nosotros. Hermione miraba a la nada, la entendía ¿Cómo habíamos llegado aquí? ¿Por qué? Realmente me aterraba, la esfera de cristal mostró escenas extrañas ¿Cómo afrontaría eso? Y ya no solo serían escenas, estoy en el futuro, aquí comprobaremos lo que vimos. Se supone que eso sólo pasaría, en algún momento, no tenía por qué saberlo ahora. Rose realmente es linda, no tenía nada de Giny o de Malfoy, definitivamente no. Mi hermana es una de las chicas más lindas del colegio, tenía que admitirlo pero su "hija" tenía otro tipo de belleza más clásica más como… creo que esto me está afectando. No quería conocer al hijo de Hermione con mi ahora ex amigo, digo amigo. Todo es tan raro, él siempre me dijo que no le gusta Hermione que la consideraba como familia. Debía dejar de pensar en aquello, aunque prefería eso a pensar que Malfoy ultrajó a mi "hermanita" o sobre mí… muerte.

-Ron

-Dime

-Mi intención no es incomodarte

-¿Qué? Tú nunca me incomodas Herms… es esta situación ¿Cómo lo llevas tú?

-Siento que me desmayaré y ya tengo ronchas –me mostró su brazo derecho– En estos momentos no me siento tan valiente

-Tu siempre eres valiente -le sonreí– y no te rasques el brazo, lo empeorará

-Gracias -me devolvió la sonrisa– desearía que todo esto sea un sueño loco

-También deseo eso… ¿No tienes curiosidad?... ya sabes de conocer a tu hijo o hijos

-No -contestó rápidamente

-¿Por qué?

-No es posible que tenga un hijo con Harry… eso es inaudito

-Así será –dije intentando reprimir mi enojo. ¿Qué me pasaba? No tenía ningún derecho de ponerme así. Ella podía salir con quien quiera ahora o en el futuro. Yo tengo una relación con una chica muy linda que sólo tiene ojos para mí… espera ella no quiere un hijo con Harry- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no quieres un hijo con Harry?

-Él es mi amigo, lo veo como un hermano… es como sí tú te casaras con Giny -hice una mueca de asco- Yo quiero casarme con alguien a quien ame… pero no ese amor el que estas con alguien para no sentirte solo –estas últimas palabras llegaron como un gran golpe a mi estómago ¿eso me sucedía?- Quiero ese amor como en los libros -¿A qué se refería como en los libros?- Que despierte y piense en él… que me vea o toque y sienta miles de cosquilleos… que sea mi compañero, mi cómplice… que nunca me abandone –una lágrima resbalaba por su rostro- que lo ame con sus virtudes y sobretodo defectos… que sea el único que inexplicablemente me haga sonreír y enojar… que confíe en mí… que vea que soy una chica –más lágrimas caían por su mejilla- que soy la única chica -no podía verla así, sentía un nudo en la garganta. Hermione en menos de un minuto había abierto su corazón solamente a mí. Acorté la distancia y la abracé, no entendía del todo que le sucedía, lo único que sabía es que tenía que calmarla, abrazarla, algo que no hacía a menudo. Ella aceptó el abrazo, y se recostó en mi pecho, sentí un gran alivio.

-Yo también quiero un gran amor así –le decía Roxane a Rose, está última también lloraba. No entendía a las mujeres, la situación era bochornosa, las chicas aún me observaban pero no quería soltar a Hermione. Sé que la reconforto y ella a mí.

-Interrumpimos –dijo una voz desagradable

-Tú siempre –Hermione se separó de mí, y sentí un vacío- ni siquiera sé porque estás aquí

-Tú crees que quiero estar contigo comadreja

-Ni yo contigo hurón

-Ya basta, esto es tonto –dijo la chica pelirroja, una pariente supongo

-Bueno, siéntense… donde quieran, esperaremos a los demás –comentó la chica morena.

Me senté al lado de Hermione y Luna en un sofá rojo. Malfoy daba vueltas meditando donde sentarse. Para mi mala suerte Luna lo jaló a nuestro sofá. La pequeña pelirroja y el rubio se sentaron enfrente de nosotros con Roxanne y Rose. Estaba muy ansioso ¿Dónde estaban los demás? ¿Estarían bien? ¿Quiénes más vendrían? Escuché a Luna narrar la historia de donde despertaron y quienes los encontraron.

-Sí, ella es una Weasley –miré a donde señalaba Luna– Su nombre es Lucy, y el chico mmm creo que no se presentó… ¿tú recuerdas su nombre? –dijo preguntándole a Draco

-No –respondió secamente– creo que es más que un amigo

-Disculpen la demora –dijo una muchacha que recién había entrado a la sala, nos miró a los cuatro– Oh -sonrió– un gusto –sí que era rara pero definitivamente muy educada- Eh… bueno, creo que me sentaré -La observé, pelirroja ¿Weasley?, de piel exageradamente pálida, rasgos finos, ojos azules claros, alta y estilizada. Parecía de la realeza. Algo que no definía a los Weasley ¿Será Dominique? ¿La "supuesta" hija de Charlie y Fleur? Espero que nos expliquen todo, sin filtros. La verdad tal cual.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente, al parecer es una chica ¿con una gorra de los Chudles Cannons? Sí, con una gorra de mi equipo favorito y gran saco negro. La muchacha me miró directamente a los ojos, empañados por algunas lágrimas que se negaban a salir. Nos acercamos y abrazamos fuertemente. Amo a mi hermana, teníamos problemas como todos los hermanos pero nada de gravedad. Entendía su confusión y frustración. En menos de media hora reconfortaba a dos personas especiales para mí, sentía ser su protector. Nunca me había sentido tan especial porque en mis brazos ambas se tranquilizaban, no buscaban a nadie más, sólo a mí.

 **Harry Potter**

A mis 16 años me pasaban cosas que nadie creería realidad. Mi vida podría inspirar un libro, de todas las cosas raras y Voldemort persiguiéndome, ahora le sumaba esto "un viaje al futuro". Lo único que me emocionaba de todo lo que había visto en esa esfera roja, es saber que seguíamos con vida. Mis mejores amigos y yo con vida. Aunque la parte en qué Hermione y yo terminábamos casados nunca la entendería. Y quería creer que Malfoy y mi Giny no tendrían un bebé. Caminábamos a la sala de los menesteres, me alegraba saber que Neville tendría un gran futuro como profesor y jefe de casa, él se lo merecía, espero saber cómo sucedió.

No todos tenían el lujo de conocer a su hijo antes de siquiera planear tener uno. Algunos rasgos provenían de mí, intentaba averiguar cuales era de Hermione. Lo había nombrado como a mi padre, siempre supe que ese nombre le pondría a mi hijo.

Llegamos al lugar pactado, todos dirigieron su mirada a nosotros. Giny me dibujó una leve sonrisa. Me sentí aliviado de saber que los 7 estábamos juntos, incluso Malfoy. Sí quería golpearlo, pero los 7 estábamos en este loco viaje, teníamos que permanecer unidos.

Noté que mis amigos me miraban sorprendidos y ansiosos a excepción de Giny, giré a ver a Malfoy que miraba contrariado hacia una dirección, la seguí con la mirada. Sentí que la mandíbula se me caía hasta el suelo, sabía que tenía un hijo "James", pero no imaginé que tendría otro que era demasiado parecido a mí, el me dibujó una sonrisa.

-Bueno… -decía con las manos en los bolsillos, los demás nos miraban expectantes- es algo obvio, no podemos inventarle una historia -le decía a sus amigos- sip, soy tu hijo, Al.

Mi cabello negro, los ojos de mi madre, delgado. Sí muy parecido a mí, tiene otros gestos y es un poco más alto que yo. Quería acercarme cuando noté la presencia de otro muchacho, al que Malfoy miraba, el definitivamente es su hijo. Rubio aunque no platinado, con facciones finas pero más masculinas y porte de un chico con una gran fortuna.

-Sí padre soy tu hijo… Scorpius Malfoy -dijo tranquilamente

-Tú… yo... ¿cómo?

-Pues ¿qué pregunta es esa? Embarazaste a una chica, nueve meses después y pum nació "principito"-al escuchar este comentario, Malfoy se sentó en el lugar que ocupaba y se quedó al parecer meditando, no era para menos.

-¡JAMES! -gritaron en coro las chicas

-¿Qué? Él quería una explicación, ahí la tiene… ya no me pongan esas caras

-Creo que ya deberíamos seguir con la reunión -dijo una chica de piel canela con cabello ¿fucsia o rojo fuego? El contraste era muy llamativo.

\- Así es querida hermanita, así que asumiré el liderazgo, ya que como recordarás sigo en la línea

-No Fred tú dirigiendo no me niego a eso –dijo un rubio

-seguiría… James –dijo "mi hijo" Al ¿Por qué le abre puesto ese nombre?

-Al, sabes que la más indicada sería Roxanne –le decía una chica linda de cabello rojo

-Tienes razón Rose, pero no creo que lo acepten -le respondía mi hijo ¿a la hija de Giny?

-No lo aceptamos –decía James – como pueden excluirnos a nosotros –dijo señalándose a él y a Fred- Nosotros somos mayores y muy inteligentes

-Pero a veces se comportan como si tuvieran 11 –respondía Roxanne

-Creo que lo más justo sería votar-respondía el rubio, de quien no conocía su nombre

-Pues… yo propongo a Frank –todos voltearon a ver a la chica de cabello naranja y voz suave, al escuchar aquel nombre noté que Neville quedó mirando al suelo sin decir ni una palabra. Recordé que ese es el nombre de su padre en San Mungo.

-Prefiero a Frankie que la enana esta… auuuuu… enana pero pega fuerte –decía Fred, no pude evitar reírme. Miraba a mis compañeros ellos miraban las escena riéndose también, a excepción de Malfoy que no dejaba de mirar a su hijo y Neville que seguía perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Bueno hasta que decidan, les recuerdo que no estamos completos –dijo Albus- Hugo, los gemelos y Lily –al decir esto mi hijo giró a verme, es obvio que yo reconocería a Lily como hija mía– si tú pequeña hijita –me dijo, sonreí ¡wow tres hijo!

-No te preocupes pa – decía Jame – solo somos tres…aunque si fuese por ti y mamá tendrían más

-James cállate -decía Albus, mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina. Sobre este comentario mi piel se tornó del rojo más escandaloso que podía haber, y evité mirar a Hermione y Ron.

-Oh es cierto Albus –dijo Rose– los peques están de excursión con Hagrid -sonreí al parecer aún enseñaba en el colegio

-Alice también está con ellos –agregó James

-Y Glory –suspiró el chico rubio- ni idea donde está… Al podrías buscarla en el mapa

-Claro… Oh Scorp tiene el mapa –me giré hacia el hijo de Draco, ¿el mapa del merodeador?

-Aquí lo tengo… mientras todos ustedes siguen con "la elección" buscaré a Glory

-Esperen -dijo Malfoy alzando la voz- ¡Mi hijo amigo de un Potter!

-Sí –dijeron los muchachos al unísono

-En realidad

-Son novios –interrumpió Fred… ¿él dijo novios?

-¿Por qué ponen esas caras? ¿No aceptarían a una pareja de chicos que se ama? – preguntó la chica de cabello naranja

-No somos novios -respondió Al– somos mejores amigos

-Y nos gustan las chicas-agregó el rubio

-Aunque si no fuera por Rose, ustedes dos si parecieran una linda pareja

-James deja de fastidiar a tu hermano… Y señor Malfoy soy amiga de su hijo, él es el mejor amigo de un Potter y una Weasley… y pues espero que su versión de 16 lo tome a bien

-¿Eres una Weasley?-le preguntó Malfoy

-Sí – le contestó extrañada - no diré de quien soy hija… bueno creo que sería mejor comenzar la reunión ¿no creen? -dijo mirándonos a todos. Nos acomodamos en los sofás.

 **Luna Lovegood**

Pensaba que una vez sentados en los sofás los **chicos del 2021** , comenzarían con la reunión, pero no fue así, ellos seguían discutiendo sobre quién sería el líder. Así que me dediqué a observar a mis compañeros:

Draco miraba al techo, a su zapato costoso, a Giny, a Rose, a Giny de nuevo, al piso, a su hijo Scorpius, a Al, a Scorpius, a Rose, Giny, Scorpius, Rose. No creo que sea consiente lo tonto que era eso, me duele el cuello de seguirle el ritmo ¿Está mirando a Lucy? Que extraño. Y sigue Rose, Giny, Rose , Scorpius, Giny.

Hermione meditaba en silencio, miraba a Ron y luego a Harry. Suspiro. Ahora observa a James y Al ¿Qué tipo de nombre es Al? Será un diminutivo de algún nombre .Comienza a jugar con uno de sus rizos. Típico en ella. Sí que esta estresada.

Giny apoyaba el codo izquierdo en el sofá ¿Cómo se llama esa cosa del sofá donde te apoyas? Bueno cosa. Ella también medita y mira a Draco ya que este la miraba constantemente. Por un momento ambos se miran fijamente. Y Harry notó este hecho, el chico enrojece poco a poco por los celos. Qué confuso eso del "amor adolescente", Giny amando a Harry desde que lo vio, ahora ella es una de las chicas más populares en Hogwarts y ahora que recuerdo sale con Dean. Bueno Harry ella no podía esperarte por siempre.

Harry no quitaba su mirada de Giny, al parecer quería asegurarse que no siguiera en miraditas con Draco .Me da pena ver a Harry así, pero creo que prefería verlo con problemas de un adolescente normal que con el gran peso que lleva encima, por unos instantes solo es un chico de 16.

Ron se ve tan atractivo recostando la cabeza en el respaldar del sofá, supongo que siempre me parecerá atractivo. Él permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Las últimas palabras que escuché de 1996 eran de la profesora Sybill, diciendo que Ron moriría. No podía creer que esto es cierto. Yo creo que hay una explicación lógica, siempre la hay, solo hay que prestar atención y no adelantarse a los hechos. Recuerdo que Harry preguntaba qué pasaba pero al parecer no escuchó lo que dijo la profesora sobre Ron, no se tocaba el tema aún. En algún momento tendríamos que hacerlo.

Neville, mi querido amigo mira un punto fijo, a la nada. Medita, sonríe, frunce el ceño, gesto de preocupación. Al parecer soy la más cuerda del grupo, que gracioso, no puedo evitar reír sonoramente, mis compañeros viajeros me observan. Justo cuando iba a decirles que se dejen de manías, la puerta de la sala se abrió y un chico muy alto, guapo de cabello castaño claro ondeado, ojos oscuros, facciones masculinas pero a la vez suaves entró rápidamente, como si no se percatara de nuestra presencia; lanzó su mochila y se recostó en un sofá verde.

-Nunca pensé que ser premio anual sería tan agotador –decía con los ojos cerrados acariciando sus sienes. Sus amigos al escucharlo se giraron a verlo- Frank realiza esto, aquello… a veces pienso que mi papá abusa de su poder.

-Frank, notaste que es código verde ¿cierto? –le decía la chica de piel canela con cabello rojo

-Sí Roxie lo que me parece extraño…

-Abre los ojos Frankie

-Oh -dijo viéndonos– así que esto es… pues… sí que es un lío

-Frank, tú serás el líder… ya lo decidimos –comentaba una pelirroja

-¿Yo?… pensé que la regla es siempre un Weasley -Un chico le lanzó un cojín– Un Weasley o un Potter liderarían…

-Así es Frankie… pero la mayoría cree que eres el más sensato así que… te coronamos hoy como nuestro líder -recitaba el trigueño-

-Y así puedas vengar nuestra deshonra… y gobernar sabiamente

-James déjate de boberías –intervenía Louis–Siempre puedes pedir ayuda… eres el indicado. Neville no dejaba de mirar al chico atractivo, noté que quería decir algo pero no se animaba.

-Pues… Bien una responsabilidad más -se acercó a nosotros- Soy Frank, como ya habrán oído… sé que está situación es confusa y realmente loca… haremos lo posible para averiguar qué pasó… bien alguien puede contar con exactitud que sucedió

Hermione tomó la palabra y explicó detalladamente lo que sucedió, nosotros intervenimos contando en donde aparecimos y quienes nos habían encontrado.

-Un viaje involuntario… ¿eso puede ser posible? –se decía así mismo, pero en voz alta

-No creo que sea del todo involuntario… un objeto los trasladó hasta aquí

-Tienes razón Rose –la popular Rose- ¿has leído al respecto?

-Sí, pero creo que deberíamos dividirnos y leer más al respecto

-No teníamos ningún giratiempo –respondió Hermione

-Ya no se usan en la actualidad –dijo Louis– pero sí es un gran dato, descartémoslo.

-Oh, tengo la esfera donde… donde vimos –miramos a Giny, Hermione había omitido ese detalle

-Es cierto… ella –Louis me señaló– dijo que vieron fragmentos de su futuro

-Sí ya vieron todo pues que tanto problema, vivamos felices –decía el chico trigueño

-No Fred no es así de sencillo

-Rose, ya lo vieron

-Hermione qué vieron –le dijo la chica directamente, mi amiga no respondía– me refiero pueden ustedes saber cosas como sus trabajos, hijos, esposos…

-No, sabemos que tenemos hijos, pero ellos aún estaban pequeños…

-En realidad algunas escenas eran confusas

-Opino que lo dejemos ahí… es decir lo que ya saben no se puede hacer nada, simplemente lo saben, no entremos en detalles –dijo Louis

-Como que Harry sabe que es mi padre y el de James –acotaba Albus

-Y que soy hijo de Draco

-Exacto –respondió Louis – Solo saben eso sobre sus hijos… -Giny quería decir algo pero prefirió no decir nada

-¿Tu eres mi hijo cierto? -Neville se paró del sofá y se acercó a Frank

-Sí –el chico le sonrió– lo sabes por mi nombre, llevo el nombre de tu padre… creo que a nadie le cabe duda quienes son ustedes pero todos nos presentaremos… y si ustedes saben algo concreto, algo de lo que estén 100% seguros de su futuro díganlo

-100% seguros –apoyó Rose

-Harry Potter, tengo hijos, James y Al, y… -meditó unos segundos –eso es todo

-Hermione Granger, 6° año y eso es todo –dijo firmemente

-Giny Weasley, 5° año, tengo una hija…

-¿Qué? ... Giny

-Cállate James –le dijo Rose lanzándole una mirada asesina– algo que quieras acotar Giny

-Me enteré... que fui jugadora profesional de quiditch

-¿Enserio? Eso es grandioso –le dijo un emocionado Ron

-Wow Giny, pues si eso es lo tuyo –dijo Harry igual de emocionado, noté que el entusiasmo de Ron se apagó

-Al, tú se lo dijiste

-No fui yo Rosie, el culpable es Scor –la chica lo miró reprobatoriamente

-Rose, no te enojes, eso no hará que el mundo colapse –la chica suspiró resignada

-Continuemos

-Luna Lovegood, 5° año, al parecer tengo un hijo… y no es ninguno de ustedes de eso estoy 100% segura -sonreí. Neville me miró confundido

-Ron Weasley, 6° año y… no sé nada –Draco y Harry lo miraban extrañados, Herms y Giny agachaban las miradas, lo más extraño era la reacción de los chicos de futuro, se nota que no esperaban para nada esa respuesta. Nadie se animaba a decir nada

-Neville Longbottom, 6° año, pues tengo a Frank como hijo…y me crucé con mi otro yo –Rose lo miró espantada

-Él no lo vio Rosie, tranquilízate o te dará un infarto

-Yo lo vi –se apresuró a contestar mi amigo- estaba escondido debajo de la capa de invisibilidad… me enteré que enseño herbología y soy jefe de casa de Gryffindor

-El mejor –le dijo dulcemente otra pelirroja

-Draco Lucius Mayfoy –a mi parecer se esforzó para sonar más arrogante– 6° año, como ya dijeron sé que Scorpius es mi hijo… eso es todo

-¿No saben con quienes tuvieron sus hijos? –preguntó la chica de piel canela.

-NO -gritaron al unísono Harry, Hermione, Draco y Giny

-Qué extraño... mi turno

-No reveles cosas que pueden afectar… esto... recuerda que ni siquiera sabemos con claridad lo que sucede

-Tranquilo Frankie… Mi nombre Fred II Weasley, 7° año, Gryffindor, Guardián. Mis mejores amigos James, Frankie…

-No es tu biografía Fred –le gritó Louis

-Amargado… James Sirius Potter, 7° año, Gryffindor, Cazador

-Llevas el nombre de mi padrino

-Así es, llevo estos nombres orgullosamente –Harry le sonrió a su hijo

-Frank II... ya lo saben –dijo cansinamente- 7° año, Gryffindor, Premio anual –Neville lo miraba orgullosamente

-Y un asco en Quiditch, es cierto Frank… Roxanne Weasley

-Sí Ron, ella y Fred son hermanos y son Weasley extraño… no hay pecas ni cabellos rojos-explicaba James- lo son…

\- Y de pequeña la dejé caer de la cuna... y pues está loca tiene problemas… no puede superar no ser pelirroja así que se tiñó el cabello –entre risas decía Fred

-No se fíen de su baja estatura y cara dulce –decía el rubio

-Idiotas -respondía la chica– Ron soy una orgullosa Weasley –no sé porque la necesidad de explicárselo y le sonreía con cariño a mi amigo -6° año, Gryffindor, cazadora… y para que quede claro nací con el cabello castaño pero amo cambiármelo de color y este año me decidí por rojo –la observé el contraste realmente bello, la muchacha efectivamente es baja, delgada, con una cara dulce pero a la vez su presencia intimidaba y un cabello rojo que por momentos parecía fucsia .

-Louis Weasley… Sí rubio – nos decía señalando su cabello- al decir verdad esta generación de Weasley es variada

-Flema se casó con Bill –decía Giny mirando a Ron, que le mostraba una cara de confusión

-Sí tía… papá se casó con Fleur Delacour...

-Sí tienes el porte de un Delacour –sorpresivamente acotó Draco

-Me presento… Mi nombre es Emilia Bloomer -la chica tiene rasgos muy finos y un aire aristocrático, al parecer todos esperaban que sea una Weasley- Pues estoy en 6°, Gryffindor -se notaba su nerviosismo- un placer en conocerlos .

 **Draco Malfoy**

Que suerte la mía rodeado de Weasley… ellos sí que serían una familia grande. Yo seguiría la tradición de un solo hijo y varón. La curiosidad explotaba de mí ser ¿cómo estarían mis padres en el futuro? ¿En qué trabajo? Tantas preguntas. Presté atención ya que mi hijo se presentaría

-Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, como ya saben… 5° año, Slytherin y cazador -y el chico seguía con la tradición Slytherin.

-Al Potter, 6 ° año y buscador

-¿Eso es todo? Tu segundo nombre o tu casa aunque es obvio –preguntó Lovegood

-Al es un chico de pocas palabras – respondió la chica pelirroja que no es Weasley

\- Potter seguro le pusiste un nombre horrible -comenté con sorna, algunos no evitaron reírse.

-y quien lo dice… el hombre que le puso a su hijo Hyperion –me dijo el insolente de James

-¿Odias tu nombre? –le decía un preocupado Potter

-No, es solo que yo… pues como dijo Emilia soy de pocas palabras

-Entonces dinos, por favor –pregunto Granger ¿Qué intentaba averiguar?

-Es Harry… Albus Harry Potter –dijo el chico, el chico tenia de que avergonzarse Albus Harry que espantoso

-Te puse el nombre de Dumbledore –dijo sorprendido- lo aprecio pero nunca pensé que nombraría a un hijo mío... Dumbledore, él nos puede decir como regresar a nuestro tiempo- los miro a todos y de pronto su expresión cambia- él está muerto… -Nadie contestó pero la respuesta era más que evidente. De pronto sentí sofocarme, una sensación desesperante. Una delicada mano me dio un pañuelo blanco con letras rojas L.A.W que no dejé de admirar quería ver a aquella persona pero algo me detuvo ¿vergüenza?

-Por eso la directora es Macgonagall –dijo Weasley, Granger lo miró sorprendida- lo escuchamos en el baño ¿recuerdas?

-Es cierto… eso comentaron Rose y Roxanne

-Bueno solo faltan dos personas presentarse… Rose – la chica se encontraba meditando

-Rose Weasley, Gryffindor, 5° año y cazadora –dijo rápidamente. Vaya al parecer las chicas Weasley jugaban quiditch

-¿Cuál es tu segundo nombre? –dije rápidamente los chicos del 2021 se sorprendieron evidentemente por mi pregunta

-Ginevra –contestaron Albus y Louis atropelladamente

-Noooo -dijo horrorizada Rose

-¿No qué? – preguntó Ron

-¿Odias tu nombre?-preguntó Ginevra

-No, no es eso… -la chica comenzó a jugar con su cabello desesperadamente y miró a mii hijo

-Es que… verán ella ama su segundo nombre pero no a lo que conlleva- lo miramos interesados, él hablaba con tanta calma -es el nombre de una mujer que hizo historia en el quiditch –dijo acercándose a Ginevra- Y pues ya sabes es un peso -finalizó sonriendo

-Bueno… ya es casi la hora de la cena… Terminemos con la última presentación

\- Hola… Lucy Ann Weasley, 4° año, hufflepuff…

-¿Qué? No me lo tomen a mal pero una Weasley en hufflepuff... los Weasley siempre estamos en Gryffindor

-Ron en esta generación esto no se cumple… Yo también estoy en hufflepuff y muy orgulloso por cierto… en la familia hay Revenclaw y…

-No me digas que Slytherin –respondió el pelirrojo

-Chicos es tarde… iremos a la cena y les traeremos algo de comer está bien

-Sí muchas gracias Frank –respondió Lovegood

-Frank que te parece si cambias la sala de menesteres y pides algo especial para ellos

-Tienes razón Roxie

\- Les traeremos ropa limpia -intervino Emilia

Los chicos de 2021 se fueron retirando, a excepción de Frank y Roxanne, el chico se concentró y la sala se fue transformando con nosotros adentro. No sabía si esto era posible

-Él es genial haciendo peticiones a esta sala –comentó su amiga

Observé la sala y todos nos sorprendimos por el cambio, estamos en medio de una sala con un sofá grande, 6 medianos, varios puff, una mesa para comer con 8 sillas, una chimena, alfombra. El lugar era tan grande como una sala común, admito que el chico sí que sabía pedir.

-Al subir por las escaleras de la derecha encontrarán la habitación de las chicas con un baño y al izquierdo de los chicos… es lo mejor que pude hacer –Por Merlín tengo que compartir habitación con ellos, iba a protestar cuando

-Les traeremos comida y ropa limpia para dormir y un cambio nuevo –la muchacha nos miró– sí tenemos ropa que les quedará. Y Malfoy no te preocupes usarás ropa refinada de tu hijo y pues te aguantas compartirás habitación con ellos –dijo amenazándome, tenían razón es baja de estatura pero sí que se imponía– y si no te gusta la idea puedes dormir en el sofá.

Salieron de la sala y bufé. Nos miramos impacientes y al mismo tiempo nos sentamos.

 **Hermione Granger**

-Dumbledore está muerto… -dijo tristemente Harry, Ron bufó. En toda la reunión estaba con ese tipo de actitudes.

-El tenía más de 150 años Harry **,** y si estas vivo en el futuro es porque hubo una guerra y ganaste

-Qué rayos te sucede Ron

-¿Qué me sucede?… pues que estoy muerto y a ti no te importa ni un carajo -Harry lo miró sorprendido, quiso decir algo pero el pelirrojo se adelantó– TIENES HIJOS HARRY , ESTAS CASADO, ERES FELÍZ... NO DIGO QUE NO LO MEREZCAS… PERO ENTIENDEME, MORÍ NO SÉ PORQUÉ, PERO LO HICE, SOLO ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO LUCHANDO Y PARA QUE ESTE FUTURO SEA BUENO PARA MI FAMILIA

-Ron yo… eso no es posible... no vi ninguna escena... Porque no lo dijeron –me miró a mí, luego a Giny- No tenía el valor de responder, solo intentaba contener las lágrimas

-Hubo una escena confusa Harry –intervino la pelirroja– al parecer un hermano mío falleció y por lo que se veía al parecer es Ron -no pudo terminar su voz se quebraba

-No… eso no es posible jamás permitiría eso amigo... yo daría mi vida por la tuya -le decía el ojiverde, seguro de sí mismo

-Creo que no debemos apresurarnos a sacar conclusiones –dijo la rubia, quien se había parado del sofá– Creo que no es una casualidad que estemos aquí

-Apoyo a Lovegood –dijo sorpresivamente Malfoy, quien había notado que hace unos instantes se encontraba abatido en el sofá ¿Qué es lo que le había afectado? –Sea malo o bueno debemos saberlo

-No creo que sea buena idea, esto podría…

-Yo vi a mi yo futuro y nada malo paso Hermione… si no hubiera ninguna razón no estaríamos aquí

-Piénsalo Hermione… Nosotros tocamos esta esfera– dijo la pelirroja enseñándome la esfera– y aquí estamos… tal vez esto nos pueda servir

-No lo sé… creo que cada uno es libre de averiguar… pero debemos hacerlo cautelosamente

Al decir esto todos se mostraron entusiastas excepto Ron, yo no quería saber porqué me casé con Harry pero tenía que saber qué es lo que pasó con Ron y de repente podría evitarlo en algún momento.

 **Albus Potter**

Rose me estuvo regañando todo el camino, sí no la quisiera tanto la hubiera arrojado por las escaleras, ella es tan divertida pero cuando se estresa, por su obsesión compulsiva de tenerlo todo bajo control, enloquece. Decidimos sentarnos todos en la mesa de Ravenclaw, ya que estaba libre. Los demás se enfrascaron en un debate.

-Deberíamos contarles todo –decía mi hermano

-Llegarán los bebés y a ellos no los podremos controlar… verán a sus mamis –comentó Louis, me servía un poco de puré y asado

-¿Y si pasa algo malo?

-Frank... tu padre se vio y no explotó –dijo Fred mientras comía ensalada

Las discusiones seguían, yo comía tranquilamente, prefería que todos lleguen a un punto

-Nuestros padres con nosotros eso es muy cool -decía mi hermano

-Creo que por algo están aquí –intervino Lucy, que hasta el momento no había comentado nada.

Noté que Louis la observaba como estudiándola –No hay registros de estos viajes en el tiempo, lo que ella decía era verdad ¿habría un motivo? ¿Sería parte de un plan?

-Hasta ahora no me convencen su teoría de qué sucedería con ellos…

-Pues yo creo… –dijo tímidamente Emilia y todos prestamos atención– pues… ellos podrían descubrir todo y talvez eso no sea malo –decía muy concentrada en sí – pero sí regresan a su tiempo y al tener todo esta información… afecta sus planes

-Pues eso no sería malo… creo que sería mejor para mi padre –dijo un esperanzado Scorpius

-Yo creo que todo lo malo que vivimos… -miró cariñosamente a mi amigo ¿Desde cuándo hacía eso?- ayudan a formarnos como personas -la miramos estupefactos- Por ejemplo tus padres Al, ellos decidieron comenzar a salir en el momento adecuado… crecieron se desarrollaron profesionalmente y nacieron ustedes… Y si comienzan su relación antes y deciden tener hijos antes… ustedes no serían sus hijos

-Otros serían los espermas ganadores –dijo algo serio y medio en broma Fred

-Vaya… hasta me dio terror –comentó Roxie

-Así es... es por eso es que estoy así de nerviosa puede alterar todo –todos sentimos la tensión

-Entonces que sería lo adecuado –preguntó Louis

-Creo que tengo un plan

-¿Enserio Fred? –preguntamos dudosos

-Sé de alguien misteriosa con respuestas para todo

-¿Minerva?

\- No, alguien sexy

-Minerva es sexy –comentó James

-No, mi novia

-Tú no tienes novia –le dijo su hermana

-Ella ni siquiera te soporta –agregó Louis

-No se preocupen la llevaré a la sala de menesteres –no pudimos responder ya que salió raudo a buscarla

-Bien… Busquen ropa de cambio para las chicas del pasado y pijamas… nosotros les llevaremos a los chicos -dijo Frank

-Tú tráele ropa a tu padre –le dije a mi amigo

-Sí, el solo usa ropa fina –dijo burlonamente

-Lou y yo iremos a la cocina para llevarles de cenar –dijo Lucy– Scorp hay algo que tu padre odie comer -le preguntó, mi amigo se puso a meditar. Vaya hasta Lucy notaba que Draco Malfoy es una persona difícil.

-Pues no le agrada el chocolate… nunca lo come

Nos separamos para cumplir con lo acordado. Este año con la llegada de estos invitados pintaba muy bien a excepción claro de meter la pata y no nacer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Vida Nueva**

 **Giny Weasley**

Fue sorprenderte escuchar a Hermione decir que cada uno es libre de averiguar lo que desee. Mentalmente intentaba crear un plan pero no tenía grandes avances, la ansiedad de esta situación cada vez crecía más y más.

Jugaba ansiosamente con la esfera roja, pedí a los demás que sería la encargada de guardarla, ellos aceptaron sin problema, al parecer ninguno de ellos le interesaba tener a ese objeto tan extraño en sus bolsillos .No entiendo el por qué, pero me sentía segura al tener la esfera conmigo .Habían muchas cosas que averiguar ¿Es una simple casualidad qué encontráramos la esfera? ¿Por qué funcionó cuando Neville, Luna, Malfoy y yo la tocamos? No me parecía algo al azar. Nueva misión: descubrir todo sobre la esfera.

Luego pensaría en todo esos detalles, tengo que enfocarme en averiguar si Ron está muerto. Tener un plan y hacerlo lo más antes posible. No tengo ni idea hasta cuando quedaríamos atrapados en este año.

-Creo que debemos trabajar en equipo – todos me miraron – para averiguar, ya saben nuestras dudas – dije cuidadosamente para que Hermione no cambie de opinión – quizás hacer un plan.

-Quiero saber quién es la madre de mi hijo y si seguimos aún juntos-soltó de golpe mi amigo-Frank no me lo dirá.

-Te ayudaremos Nev. Solo hay que planearlo-dijo Luna pacientemente como siempre .

-¿Alguien más?-les dije en voz alta, todos parecían perdidos en sus pensamientos-No sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí…

-Bien. Los Malfoy tenemos una marca de nacimiento en la espalda –aún procesaba sus palabras-Todo Malfoy, absolutamente todos, tenemos en la espalda lunares que forman una constelación – quedamos sorprendidos por su explicación bromeaba ¿constelación? –en algunos varia el tamaño pero es reconocible. Tienes que averiguar si Rose lo tiene –sentenció firmemente

-¿Por qué yo?

-Eres una chica. O quieres que le diga: Weasley muéstrame tu espalda

-¿Qué tu qué? –dijo Louis, que entraba con un cesto .Malfoy lucia avergonzado .No podía creer que un Weasley lo intimidara. Miré a mi sobrino sí creo que intimidaba con ese cabello rubio que brillaba como el sol ¿Existen los hombres veela? Una sonrisa linda y un porte de príncipe azul de los cuentos muggles.

-¿Eso es comida? – preguntó mi hermano. Agradezco a Merlín por la comida, me siento muy hambrienta, ya es la hora de la cena.

-Sí – respondió Lucy –Espero que lo disfruten, está caliente .Trajimos puré de papas, asado, zumo de calabazas, fruta y pastel de chocolate –Lucy nos sonrió y se puso a acomodar la mesa, ella me transmitía mucha calidez.

-Siéntense y disfruten – dijo el rubio, obedecimos acomodándonos en el pequeño comedor. Noté que Lucy charlaba con Malfoy, y le entregaba algo, no pude saber que era. Al parecer el aceptaba y no tenía problemas en entablar una conversación con ella. Tal vez se golpeó con algo cuando aterrizamos en este año.

-Vaya Ron sí que tienes hambre –Observe que mis sobrinos sonreían al ver la escena donde mi hermano devoraba el puré de papas al parecer no le molestaba sus modales. Se me ocurrió decir algo

-Lucy ¿Quién es tu padre?-pero Luna se me adelantó

-Hey no pueden…

-Percy

-¿Qué? –Gritamos al unísono Ron y yo, me moví rápidamente ya que el zumo de calabaza se esparcía por la mesa a punto de caer en mí.

-Luli, no debemos dar este tipo de información – le regañaba el rubio mientras con un movimiento de varita dejó limpio el desorden de Ron.

-Lo siento – se disculpó

-Tu madre debe ser realmente encantadora y bonita – comenté

-La pregunta es ¿cómo sucedió eso?

-Bueno eso es lo sorprendente del futuro ¿no lo creen? – nos dijo mi sobrina

Seguíamos cenando, intentando sacar información sin tener éxito. Louis es un chico muy astuto. Siempre con respuestas rápidas y cortantes .Quisiera que los otros estén aquí, sería más fácil sacarle información a James. Creo que eso intentaría cuando lo vea.

-Nos dijeron que eran muchos los que pertenecían a…

-Sí Harry –decía el rubio – aún falta que conozcas a los otros pero será el lunes o martes quizás. Los Weasley somos una gran Familia y siempre estamos con los Potter, Longbottom entre otros.

Al rato llegaron Rose, Scorpius y Al trayendo ropa de la mejor manera posible, comenzaron a acomodarla en los sofás para entregárnosla.

-Bueno mi ropa se la prestaré a Hermione, ya que tenemos la misma talla…no te preocupes tengo mucha, no será una molestia – Pensé que Rose me daría su ropa. Me pregunto quién me prestaría la suya.

-Tienes ropa muggle – respondió mi amiga, no había notado ese detalle

-Sí, está generación Weasley sabe mucho más del mundo muggle- respondió

-Sip, Harry te prestaré mi ropa –le dijo su hijo. No pude evitar ver un poco de la ropa que se salía de las bolsas. Sería bueno verlo con otro tipo de look. Harry siempre usaba el mismo modelo de suéter "Ginevra que haces pensando en Harry, él es un hombre casado. Deja de pensar tonteras"

-Y pues padre yo te prestaré la mía aunque no sé si te agradará, tengo ropa tradicional –le enseñó un paquete - pero prefiero la muggle –Draco lo miraba atónito- que no te dé un infarto, tu yo futuro sabe esto.

\- yo no puedo aprobar esto…

-Antes que llegasen todos ustedes – dijo la rubia señalando a los chicos del futuro –hablábamos sobre marcas familiares –pues no sabía si besarla por ser tan directa o ahorcarla por ser tan obvia –y pues me quedé intrigada, en mi familia no existe ninguna – Vaya tendría que darle un premio a su actuación. Rose y Louis la estudiaban con la mirada. Rayos ellos sabrían que Luna trama algo, pero al parecer conocían también a la chica que sacaba temas tan irrelevantes de la nada.

-Pues supongo que las pecas son marca Weasley todos los Weasley lo tenemos, a otros se nos nota más – dijo con mucha gracia Lucy

-Pues los Malfoy tenemos una marca, en la espalda tenemos un conjunto de lunares que forman una constelación .La mía es más grande que la de mi padre…es una locura pero lo tenemos - No sé cómo pasó pero teníamos en frente a Scorpius sin su camiseta, mostrando su torso desnudo y ejercitado ¡Bendito sea el quiditch! Juraría que vi a Hermione babeando, tal vez no, pero el chico nos tiene encantadas. La única que se mostraba incómoda era mi pequeña sobrina.

-Sí lo veo – señalaba Luna – wow en verdad es algo…no sé qué decir. Es bello – afirmó sin vergüenza

-Scorp deberías ponerte la camiseta

-¿por qué? ¿Te pone nerviosa, Rose?-decía con su voz sexy

-No-dijo sin inmutarse-te he visto así tantas veces que créeme no me emociona ni un poco

-Oh, estas atenta cada vez que estoy con el torso desnudo. Eso no se hace Rosie

-Basta Hyperion – dijo el chico con un rostro tan tranquilo pero con voz firme, la misma expresión de Harry.

-Al es una broma- y para decepción mía se vistió. El chico lo había llamado por su segundo nombre, al parecer no le gustaba nada su coqueteo descarado con Rose. ¡Por lo calcetines de Merlín! Al, quizás… un momento hay una gran… no, pequeña posibilidad que Rose y Scorpius sean hermanos. Maldición tengo que hacer algo. Piensa Ginebra piensa. Esto es catastrófico. Draco estamos en problemas.

 **Hermione Granger**

Ron y Harry siempre habían tenido esa conexión especial, de entenderse sin hablar .A veces pensaba que podían leerse la mente mutuamente, quizás no. Secretamente envidiaba esa conexión, sé que soy amiga de ambos, pero talvez al ser una chica yo no entendía a mis amigos como ellos sí lo hacían. Giny en los últimos años se había convertido en una amiga casi hermana para mí, a veces completábamos lo que la otra decía, pero no sé si teníamos esa conexión "tan mágica" .Hay algo que tenía que decirle y por alguna razón tenía que ser ahora.

 _Giny mírame ¿por qué pones esa cara?_

 _Merlín, lo notaste claro que lo notaste._

 _Claro que es catastrófico_

 _Luna porque nos mira_

 _Ella también lo sabe_

 _Sí, Ron y Harry son las personas más distraídas_

 _No creo que Draco pueda leerte la mente Giny_

 _Ustedes sí que se miran intensamente_

 _¿Lucy? Que pasa con ella…_

Y esa fue toda la conexión mental. Draco fue "misteriosamente lanzado hacia otra dirección, hechizo que mi mejor amigo pelinegro es muy bueno, cayendo sobre Rose y todo ocurrió tan rápido, que Scorpius tropezó con Lucy, quien fue atrapada por Louis. Ron, todo él es de color escarlata decía groserías que no me permito repetir.

-Hurón más te vale que te quites de encima – gritaba, me acerque cautelosamente al igual que Al y Giny a ayudar a Rose, que estaba muy desorientada. Y más bullicio.

-Ron, quien ha osado a hacerle algo a nuestra adorable Rosie

-Cállate James, fue solo un accidente

-Y por qué nuestra pequeña Luli esta del color de su cabello

-Lo vi todo los Malfoys estaban encima de las adorables rojitas- comentó una chica rubia, al parecer recién se integraba al grupo.

-Pues han cavado sus propias tumbas

-James y Fred cálmense, como dijo Al, solo fue un accidente –Louis respondió mirando sospechosamente a Harry – Las chicas están bien, dejen de hacer un show.

-Pues los estaremos vigilando – dijo el trigueño, exagerando sus gestos amenazadores.

\- No exageren – dijo Lucy aún muy acalorada y con las orejas rosadas – sean amables y repartan la ropa, a los que les falte.

-Bien, ya que tú eres tan genial – comentó James mostrando un paquete a Ron - tendrás la mejor ropa, la mía, sin ofender pa... Harry, pero tendrás la ropa aburrida de Al- este último solo se limitó a rodar los ojos. No lo culpaba, al parecer James y Fred eran una versión nueva de los gemelos y una combinación de Sirius y James jóvenes.

\- No solo la ropa de James, si no la mía también, estarás hecho todo un galanazo – no pude evitar ver la ropa que le mostraba Fred, en verdadera es ropa tan bonita. Observé a Ron sonreír, el siempre usaba ropa heredada y gastada, esta también era usada pero se veía como nueva. Ahora se le subirían los humos con lo de galán. Lo bueno es que solo lo veremos nosotros y esa chica rubia, que lo mira como si fuera el único filete de carme. ¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué lo mira así? Me recuerda a Lavender. Años hacia el futuro y otra rubia lo mira de esa manera, sé que es atractivo ¿desde cuándo las rubias notaron eso? Qué tonto sonó eso Granger ¿y así eres la mejor de tu clase?

Los demás recibían sus respectivos paquetes, el mío ni siquiera estaba abierto, así que lo desenvolví delicadamente, todo olía a rosas. Rose me dio un par de jeans, una chaqueta color vino, muy linda, un par de suéter que serían de ayuda para este frío de diciembre. Me preguntaba quien le prestaría su ropa a Giny.

-Frank donde estabas

\- Rox y yo fuimos a buscar a Hope – se giró –Fred se supone que le dirías a los demás. Ella vendrá en algunos minutos

\- Frank espero que no hallas estado aprovechándote de Roxy

-Cállate imbécil –gruñó la trigueña

-Eso no es de caballeros Frankie pooh

-Y dicen ser mis amigos

-No creo que Frank tenga esas intenciones-intervino Louis.

\- ¿y por qué no? Soy una chica y el un chico

-Eres tú y él es el… no sé puede explicar…simplemente no pasará – explicaba a su estilo James. Se enfrascaron en una discusión que explicaba que ellos no podrían ser nunca pareja.

\- Olvidaba lo infantiles que son –comentó la rubia, no pude evitar observarla – Chicos del pasado – jugó seductoramente con su cabello rubio y sedoso echándolo hacia atrás – Mi nombre es Glory Lowell, soy muy cercana a esta loca familia –sonrió delicadamente – es un gusto conocerlos - dio unos pasos hacia Ron, una vez cerca, jugó nuevamente con su cabello – especialmente a ti.

-Cabello de paja – gritó Roxanne – Me había olvidado de ti y tus sucias costumbres

-Sí quieres decirme algo enana dilo sin rodeos

-Arrastrada

-Histérica

-Pueden dejarse de estupideces – intervino Louis, sin éxito. Al y Frank miraban aburridos la escena. Las chicas tenían una increíble velocidad mental para insultarse sin parar.

-Roba novios

-Aún no lo hago –se giró a ver a Ron – él chico que veo en frente tiene 16 no tiene novia.

-En verdad yo sí tengo – dijo tímidamente, pero la chica levantó la mano en señal de silencio

-En este año quiero decir – sentenció con una sonrisa victoriosa

-Está casado

-No le veo anillo

-Se callan ambas o les juro que les lanzo un moco murciélago-intervino Rose

-Ni te atrevas Weasley

-Alguien me explica por qué Glory es del grupo -dijo James- Nadie…yo solo decía

-Es la hermana de mi novia

-Glory no deberías decir esas cosas…son tan delicadas

-Lucy, lo repito tiene 16 no está casado – se miró las uñas – son tan mojigatas y sensibles –alzó la mirada- es solo una broma. Típico de los Weasley hacer un escándalo por todo.

\- Se puede saber qué demonios pasa – exclamó Giny enfadada, la rubia había dado un detalle, que a mi amiga al parecer no se le escapó.

\- Eso quiere decir que Ron está casado en este año –comenté ¿Lo había dicho en voz alta?

-Lastimosamente sí – respondió la rubia tan naturalmente que daba miedo

-Entonces estoy vivo – gritó de la emoción Ron y sonreí ampliamente, ese es el punto que quería llegar. Noté que todos los chicos del pasado sonreían con alegría excepto Malfoy. Los chicos del futuro o bueno presente miraban con desconcierto. Louis y Roxane que se encontraban discutiendo en un rincón se acercaron. Esta noticia me llenaba de alegría, Giny al igual que yo se encontraba radiante y Harry sonreía más que nunca, ahora todo se iba acomodando. Escuchaba mucho barullo, no le tomé importancia .Ron está vivo, es lo que importa .Harry venció a Voldemort y en el futuro estamos unidos, felices y con hijos. Entonces malinterpretamos las escenas que vimos en la esfera. Pero yo supuestamente tengo un hijo con Harry, también puede ser un error, aunque la tarjeta decía claro nuestros nombres. Me senté el sofá más cercano .Ron está casado y tiene hijos y yo estoy casada con Harry. Debe ser una broma. ¿Seguiremos siendo amigos? Al parecer la familia Weasley y Potter son unidos, así que todo debe estar bien en este año ¿Nunca le confesé mis sentimientos a Ron? ¿Me rechazó? ¿Se casó con Lavender? No eso no puede ser posible. Mi nueva misión es saber si tiene hijos. Qué egoísta eres Granger, lo importante aquí es que tu amigo está vivo. Y Voldemort solo es un viejo recuerdo.

 **Ronald Weasley**

Los chicos del futuro sí que eran toda una tortura, pensaba que mi familia era extensa pues me equivocaba ahora sí podían conformar un ejército de Weasley.

No quería sentirme tan irritado, las palabras de Harry había refrescado mi alma. Es mi amigo el no permitiría mi muerte, aunque técnicamente eso ya pasó. Maldición. No presto mucha atención a lo que dicen de lunares y constelaciones .Muero de hambre ¿Por qué demora tanto con la comida?

Comida, todo se ve tan delicioso. Esos sobrinos míos sí que me agradan. Comencé a devorar todo, la verdad es que tenía más hambre que nunca, debe ser por toda esta locura.

Vaya Ron sí que tienes hambre –me preguntó el Weasley rubio, me miraba tan extrañado. Supongo que no es usual tener los modales que tengo ni modo.

-Lucy ¿Quién es tu padre?-dijo repentinamente Luna

-Hey no pueden…

-Percy

-¿Qué? –Grité, olvidando por completo que había bebido unos sorbos de zumo de calabaza.

-Luli, no debemos dar este tipo de información – le regañaba el rubio mientras con un movimiento de varita dejó limpio el desorden que ocasioné.

-Lo siento – se disculpó

-Tu madre debe ser realmente encantadora y bonita – comentó mi hermana y vaya que tenía razón, la muchacha tenía las características de una Weasley pero un encanto tan dulce que definitivamente no provenía de mi familia.

-La pregunta es ¿cómo sucedió eso? – me atreví a decir en voz alta

-Bueno eso es lo sorprendente del futuro ¿no lo creen? – respondió la muchacha.

Me sentí con mejor humor, después de la deliciosa comida. Hasta que sucedió un gran alboroto. Y mis lindas sobrinas atacadas por los Malfoy. Hurón se había aprovechado de mi hermanita y ahora que pretendía. No pude contenerme y estallé, diciendo mi mejor repertorio de palabrotas. Gracias a Merlín que mi madre no se encontraba presente.

Después de la llegada de los chicos, revisaba la ropa que me trajeron los chicos. No podía evitar estar contento por la ropa que me dieron, creo que hasta era nueva ¿cambiaría algo mi aspecto este cambio de vestimenta? Bueno no me vería tan pobretón.

Presté atención a lo que decían los demás, y observé a una chica rubia muy guapa con el cabello tan lindo como el de Lavender. La chica tiene unos ojos grandes y bonitos de color azul claro, con una gran sonrisa. Se me acercó peligrosamente ¿Acaso intentaba decir que le gusto? Recordé nuevamente que tengo novia, donde quiera que esté. La chica comenzó a pelear verbalmente con Roxanne, que algunas veces desviaba su mirada de la rubia y me lanzaba miradas de reproche ¿Ahora que hice?

-Glory no deberías decir esas cosas…son tan delicadas

-Lucy, lo repito tiene 16 no está casado – se miró las uñas – son tan mojigatas y sensibles –alzó la mirada- es solo una broma. Típico de los Weasley hacer un escándalo por todo.

Y de pronto todo se iluminó.

Entonces estoy vivo – no pude evitarlo, lo grité. Miré rápidamente a Harry. Vi en su mirada algo como "Sabía que tu no podías estar muerto". Sonreí ampliamente, todo estaba en orden. Escuché a Hermione decir que mi yo de este tiempo está casado Los chicos se me acercaron. ¿Estaré casado con Lavender? ¿En qué trabajo? Son tantas preguntas. Mi hermana me abrazó fuertemente, como si no quisiera que desaparezca, le di unos golpes torpes en la espalda. Todo tenía sentido, por eso mis sobrinos me miraban así al comer y, Fred y James me habían dado su ropa, al parecer soy el tío favorito ¿Superé a Charlie? Siempre pensé que él se quedaría soltero o se casaría con una dragona si eso fuera posible.

-Hey Hey como es eso que estas vivo…pensabas que estabas muerto –me dijo un tanto preocupado Fred- Pero eso no es…

-¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?-acotó James

-La esfera – dijo rápidamente el rubio Weasley- Fue algo confuso o tal cual

-¿Qué?- respondí

-Confuso pero las señales claramente eran hacia el…o por lo menos eso pensé- intervino mi hermana

-Creo que no deberíamos hablar más del tema acordamos…

-Apoyo a Rose – dijo Al levantando la mano – no deberíamos…

-Eso quiere decir que hay un Weasley muerto en este tiempo-dijo una pensativa Luna, que inmediatamente se tapó la boca con las manos. Entonces era cierto, hasta yo lo podía ver en los ojos de todos los chicos del futuro. Miré a Giny que me devolvía una mirada melancólica, ella aún estaba al lado mío, tomo mi mano derecha, y con eso supe que estaba asustada. Giny tomaba mi mano cada vez que algo la atemorizaba pero eso dejó de hacerlo cuando ingresé a Hogwarts, ya nunca más fuimos tan unidos.

-Chicos, no es el momento de…-decía Frank, seguramente buscando las palabras correctas- es peligroso revelar cosas del futuro, lo saben, nosotros….

-Tenemos el derecho de saberlo, es nuestra familia es nuestro

-Futuro – respondió Albus- es algo que aún no pasa y no sabemos

-No sabemos las consecuencias es peligroso – intervino Louis

-Porque siempre todo es peligroso – dijo James parándose de su asiento – Debe haber una razón quizás arreglar todo lo que salió mal

-No- me giré para ver a una Rose, quien también se había parado y tenía las mejillas muy rojas - No sabemos qué tipo de viaje es este, nunca había pasado

\- Y no podemos asegurar que es de nosotros en nuestro tiempo

-Harry tiene razón- intervino Hermione, no me sorprendieron sus palabras, lo que me sorprendía era verlos juntos. Yo los había visto separados, se podría decir que de lado contrarios en la habitación, ahora estaban uno al lado del otro –Tal vez desaparecimos, talvez nuestros yo siguen en 1996, no podemos asegurar nada…

-Eso es cierto, tan brillante como siempre – giré a ver la chica que había elogiado a mi amiga. Una chica de baja estatura, delgada de piel blanca, cabello y ojos almendra. Se encontraba parada tranquilamente – Debo presentarme Mi nombre es Hope Lowell, serían muy amables sí me llaman por mi apellido, es más lo deseo.

-Tú tienes las respuestas a todo o que... hemos esperado mucho tu llegada-comentó el hurón con su voz tan odiosa. Pero apoyaba su pregunta.

-Pues es un caso único –se sentó en un sofá – vengo a dar soluciones hasta que descubramos todo este lío Malfoy… es mejor que acepten lo que tengo…

-Lo tienes todo planeado hermanita – dijo la chica rubia que me mira como si fuera un pastel de chocolate

-Por supuesto, siempre hago las cosas muy bien planificadas, no dejo nada al azar –sonrío como si con eso quisiera demostrar que es brillante –Claro que tuve ayuda y… permisos y todo eso

\- Entonces McGonagall está enterada – preguntó una dudosa Rose

-Queremos hablar con ella- dijo inmediatamente Harry

-Ella solo está al tanto de lo esencial – Jugaba con su bolso como si buscara algo

-Cómo podemos confiar en ti

-Ginevra eso se dará en el camino… Paso a paso… bueno quien quiere ser el primero – dijo enseñando el sombrero seleccionador.

-Pero qué demonios…

 **Harry Potter**

Estuve ausente en todo momento. No entiendo que hacemos en el futuro ¿Por qué tenemos este privilegio? No quiero parecer paranoico, pero me es difícil no pensar que es una trampa de Voldemort. Lo que más temo es que mientras estamos aquí planeando como descubrir ciertos detalles. Que hay en nuestro tiempo ¿Simplemente no estamos? ¿Desaparecimos? ¿Nos buscaran? ¿Dumbledore lo sabrá?

No sé qué pero algo me impedía decirle a mis demás acompañantes, no quiero alterarlos más de lo que ya deben estar .Pienso que Hermione debe estar pensando en lo mismo ¿Por qué no lo suelta de una vez? O Luna que es la reina de soltarlo todo sin antes pensarlo.

Louis y Lucy trajeron comida, estaba muy contento por ello .Me siento algo invisible, los chicos están pensativos o hablando entre ellos. Ron y Giny interrogan a sus sobrinos. Hermione interviene por ratos y en otros solo medita. Neville y Luna charlan sin parar, bueno la rubia interviene también en las otras conversaciones. Malfoy esta tan ausente como yo, creo que ni notan que perdimos la habilidad de hablar, aunque la recuperé por un breve instante.

-Nos dijeron que eran muchos los que pertenecían a…

-Sí Harry –respondió Louis – aún falta que conozcas a los otros pero será el lunes o martes quizás. Los Weasley somos una gran Familia y siempre estamos con los Potter, Longbottom entre otros.

Neville sonrío al escuchar que siempre nuestras familias estaban unidas ¿Me pregunto si aún dura nuestra amistad? Yo los aprecio mucho, lo bueno de todo esto es que somos felices.

Llegó Al entregando ropa que usaría, revisé mi paquete, no pude evitar sonreír mi hijo me prestaba su ropa, eso para mí es muy especial ¿Yo le ayudaría elegir su ropa? ¿Seré un buen padre? ¿Seremos una familia feliz?

-Que linda ropa Harry –comentó mi amiga rubia- Te verás muy apuesto – siento la calentura en mis orejas –Te hará bien cambiar de ropa, siempre usas el mismo sueter- Quise responder, pero ella cambió drásticamente el tema.

-Antes que llegasen todos ustedes – dijo la rubia señalando a los chicos del futuro –hablábamos sobre marcas familiares… y pues me quedé intrigada, en mi familia no existe ninguna – Ella sí que es directa, tanto que pueden descubrirla. Ahora se le ocurre sacar estos temas.

Ocurrió todo lo contrario a los que esperaba, Scorpius les mostraba sus lunares de la espalda, sin camisa. Para mi pesar Giny lo miraba muy sonrojada, no le podía quitar la vista. Pero qué le pasa podría ser su hijo. Esto comenzaba a irritarme. Y la cereza del pastel Draco y Giny se miraban intensamente como si quisieran traspasar sus almas ¿Acaso Giny siempre se sintió atraída porMalfoy?

Mi autocontrol desapareció y hechicé al maldito hurón, este cayó encima de Rose armándose todo un escándalo provocado por Ron, que continuó por unos minutos. Me sentía bien había hecho lo correcto .Noté la familiaridad con qué James y Fred trataban a Ron, y eso me hizo cuestionarme muchas cosas ¿la relación es así por qué es un tío que quisieron conocer? O acaso es que no es como ellos pensaban y…

-Hola Ginny –escuché la voz suave de una chica, me acerqué cuidadosamente para escuchar más – Soy Emilia

-Hola, claro que te recuerdo

-Pues tu familia me pidió que comparta mi ropa contigo, tenemos la misma contextura y talla –le entregó un paquete –espero que sea de tu agrado –Giny abrió el paquete y abrió los ojos muy sorprendida-Es lo más muggle y sencillo que encontré

-Esta ropa es muy fina ¿eres de la realeza?

-Pues no, pero a mi familia les gusta aparentar que sí

-Yo no quise ofenderte

-No te preocupes, sé que no es así –hice mucho esfuerzo para caminar casual y ver la ropa que le entregaba, pero otro alboroto no me dejo concluir mi misión ¿Siempre había alboroto?

Roxanne discutía con una chica rubia.

\- Se puede saber qué demonios pasa – exclamó Giny enfadada

-Eso es – dije emocionado. Giny volteó a verme

-Que sucede Harry

-Giny es obvio… Ron

-Entonces estoy vivo – gritó emocionado Ron, Giny corrió a abrazarlo .Yo solo le devolví la mirada "Sabía que tú no podías estar muerto" quise transmitirle con mi gesto, sabía que su muerte no podía ser real. Yo lo protegería y daría mi vida por él, por todos los que quiero. Muchas ideas atravesaron velozmente por mi cabeza, decidí ir donde Hermione para aclarar unos puntos. Ella es la brillante del grupo, caminaba lentamente, lo cierto es que había estado evitándola. La idea de nosotros juntos es realmente extraña.

\- Harry – sonrió – yo- se sonrojó levemente

-Lo sé

-Es que es extraño… no puedo ni siquiera

-imaginarlo. Eres mi mejor amiga no lo hagamos más incómodo – miraba a todos- él está vivo – sonreí –eso es lo más importante

-Sí, me siento aliviada pero Luna tiene razón hay un Weasley… muerto. Esto es demasiado Harry

-Lo sé pero que… quisiera que tengas las respuestas Hermione

La llegada de la chica nueva originó un nuevo bullicio. Ella decía tener todo planeado ¿Por qué McGonagall no tenía que saber todo? A mi parecer es la única que nos puede sacar de esto. Sin embargo tenía enfrente a una chica que no tenía más de 20 años de edad que decía tener soluciones.

-Qué demonios...es esto – dijo furioso Ron – Podrías decirnos de una vez el maldito plan

\- Que carácter y boquita – respondió Hope – Menos mal tu yo viejo no es…Bueno si lo eres...Pero por lo menos me quieres tío. Bien el plan es el siguiente… no sabemos que ocurrió porque están aquí .Es algo que investigaremos y eso demorará...así que la historias: Son alumnos de intercambio que fueron seleccionados para representar a la escuela de Ilvermorny

-¿Porqué?

-¿Eso existe?

-¿Dónde queda?

-Es una escuela de Estados unidos –dijo Hermione que como siempre lo sabía todo – No tenemos el acento

-Es una locura

-No hay otro plan

-Todo tiene solución…los acentos, aspectos solo confíen en mí – dijo con una sonrisa grande y cálida – Bueno traje el sombrero solo para aparentar todos ustedes ya pertenecen a una casa de Hogwarts – Con magia nos alcanzó un pergamino – En la primera página están sus nombres apellidos, una pequeña historia familiar, algunos detalles para que dejen de ser un poco ustedes - Ron bufó- No lo tomen a mal pero necesitan un pequeño cambio y no solo de personalidad sino también de aspecto

-De qué mierda hablas – gritó Malfoy

-Qué pretendes – Apoyó Ron

-Pues bienvenidos a su nueva vida


End file.
